


Change in Tide

by Redfield (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABANDONED until further notice., Abusive Petunia Dursley, Clueless Dumbledore, Hogwarts Third Year, M/M, Mpreg, Nice Vernon Dursley, Parseltongue, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Up for Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident at Privet Drive, Harry notices a few changes in the environment...one of them being his body...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at Privet Drive changed Harry's world.

The first time he became sick to his stomach, Harry was out in the garden tending to his aunt's favorite flowers: which were, of course, petunias. His stomach rolled and gurgled and without warning, he bent in two and heaved all the scant remains of his weak meals.Unfortunatly, he was spotted by the very one person who hated him...a lot.  
"you disgusting freak! all over my flowers!!!" he heard her, his horrid aunt, screeched, her voice grating. pushing the sound of her out of his head, he slowly uncurled his body and rinsed off the flowers with the water hose. Petunia sneered at her nephew.  
"i'm sorry aunt Petunia, it wont happen again." he murmured. using the watering hose, he sprayed the flowerbed until his sick dissolved away. noticing that he felt a bit better, Harry shoved the ill feelings away and went on with his chores. checking to make sure his horse faced aunt was turned away from the window, he lifted his shirt slightly and examined the bruising bite marks from his attacker. His skin was a kalidescope of various colors. For once in his life, Harry was glad for his uncle to come in and beret him as he screamed during the night. He shuddered with the memory as he thought back in repulsion.

~~Flashback~~

"Boy! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!! STOP WAKING US UP WITH YOUR...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Vernon stopped his rant as he watched a filth colored, black haired male dart to the window, The bars being vanished. as faint as it was, Vernon loved his nephew, and would defend him from most perils, this...assault being one of them. the messy haired teen was curled in a ball and sobbing, faint blood and spilt sperm trickling from his hole. The really fat male lumbered over and, with both of them surprised, hugged the child close to his side. Harry, craving the comfort, sobbed harder. for once in his life, fatherly instinct took over for his nephew and Mr. Dursley began to rub gentle circles in the poor child's back, Giving him the long awaiting kindness. Both males failed to hear the arrival of the household matriarch and her obese heir.  
"VERNON!!!! WHAT HAS THE FREAK DONE....WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Vernon jumped and tried to shield his nephew from his pissed off wife. Petunia looked at her sobbing nephew, to her, looking debauched in her mind, her half dressed husband and screamed her misguided fury. Dudley, hearing his mother's battle cry, hurried in and gaped as he watched his skinny mother fly at his cousin and began to attack the poor boy with all her might.  
"PETUNIA!"  
"Mummy!" both Dursley men cried. Vernon lifted his wife and pulled her away from Harry.  
"YOU FUCKING SLUT! DISGUSTING FREAKISH WHORE!!!! CAN'T GET ANYONE ELSE TO FUCK YOU, AND CHOOSE MY HUSBAND!!!" Petunia screamed. Harry shielded his face as her nail scraped his arms and yank at his hair. Harry let out a yell and fought to flee from her blows.  
"Petunia! stop it! he hasn't done anything wrong!!!" Vernon cried. Dudley remained frozen where he stood.  
"THEN WHAT DID I WALK IN TO?!" she bellowed. Vernon sighed and placed his wife a little ways away from his nephew. Like on the other side of the room. He was glowering, clearly shocked about how callous his wife was being.  
"Your nephew, the very blood of your sister, was raped just a few minutes ago! i was comforting him! something i should have done years ago!THIS IS OVER PETUNIA!!!! I WONT HURT HIM ANYMORE!" the obese man stated. Petunia snarled and stormed out of the room. Harry cried softly, his heart shattered by the final rejection of his wretched aunt. And Vernon remained silent. There was no words.

~~end flashback~~

He shook off the rancid memory, and went back to doing the last of his outdoor chores. Harry panted as he lugged the heavy watering hose to the small hook it rested on by the shed. the sound of a vehicle sputtered into the driveway and the young male looked up to see his now rather kind uncle waddle over to his ragged body. Vernon looked over the boy with concern, his walrus like face red from the summer heat.  
"you doing alright there, boy?" he asked, feeling emotion for the boy. Harry smiled kindly and nodded.  
"just a bit hungry. i was craving some cheese with sour cream with crisps." he stated. Vernon frowned a bit and pulled out a small snack sized bag of potato crisps. Harry smiled and accepted the snack, his lunch and possibly dinner. He popped the bag open and slipped one of the thin crisps into his mouth. He moaned as the salty taste melted on his tongue.  
"its better than nothing, i guess. by the way Uncle, can i use Hedwig to deliver a message to My school's nurse?" he asked. Vernon scowled and huffed like a fat bull. he nodded.  
"i suppose. but wait until Petunia is asleep. that way she won't be as bitchy." Harry smiled. After the incident, Vernon was more...humane to him. Dudley was even the same way: he snuck him food, actually did his best at doing the housework...partially. the only one who was as sour as her face looked, was Petunia. The look of pure disgust was etched in her maw.  
"Damn it. That boy, that...freak, has to go." she hissed. Petunia hissed once more and turned back on making a good dinner. Her favorite sister in law was coming in a few days. Maybe the freak will be gone by then...


	2. Trouble brews

Vernon lumbered over to the family restroom his bladder full from all the beer he drunk, but stopped as he heard a soft retching sound from the other side of the door.  
"Harry?" he asked, opening the door just slightly. Said young boy looked up, his baggy clothing hanging from a shoulder. Vernon winced at his skinny, almost aneorexic frame. He'll sneak the boy a good meal and some water, maybe some juice if he's lucky.  
"I'm fine Uncle. i was getting ready to send my note when i felt like being sick." the boy muttered, keeping his head low.  
"I understand. Hurry now, before Petunia wakes up." he whispered, and closed the restroom door, giving the lithe boy privacy. Harry moaned and began to heave.

As the whale of a man left for bed for the night and his horrid aunt locking him in his room, Harry was quick to free the snowy owl from her prison. Hedwig let out a small, quiet hoot and ruffled her feathers, ready to take flight. She playfully nipped his fingers and rubbed her head like a cat's against his arm. This brought a well needed smile to his face.  
"Good girl. take this to the closest healer and be quick. go!" Hedwig hooted and took off. Harry smiled and began to get ready for bed.

Exhausted, Harry crept to his room and stopped in front of the chipped mirror in the wardrobe. Pausing, he cocked his head to the side. then the other side. Shedding his shirt, he turned to the side and frowned. He switched to the other side, same result. He chewed on his lip.  
"Do i have...Breasts?" He wondered out loud. sucking in his stomach a bit, he gently prodded his flesh. the pectoral muscles were soft and a bit plushy. Too plushy for a boy. They were about no more than a small handful now, but...  
they were, indeed, breasts. Harry groaned.

~~~....~~~~

Snape gave a small smile as he gently stirred the finishing touches for a perfect Wolfs bane potion. bottling his treasure, he quickly cleaned up the minor mess of his lab and placed the bottle on the top shelf. He sighed in relaxation and began to brew his favorite bitter tea.  
a small tapping on his window caught his attention. He turned to meet whatever was distubing his work.  
"...fuck." a very familiar owl sat at his window, a scrap of paper in her beak. Scowling, the young Potions Master strolled over to the raptor and flung open the window.  
"What the hell do you want, you bleached feather duster? i'm Busy." he growled. Hedwig gave him a look that said, "Sure you are..." Giving the snowball a glare he took the letter and she flew and waited on the dusty owl perch by the door and clicked her little beak at the man.. Snape bit the inside of his cheek as he looked over the note:  
"TO WHOEVER RETRIEVES MY NOTE,  
MY NAME IS HARRY JAMES POTTER AND I WAS ASSAULTED SEXUALLY A WEEK AGO. I AM FEELING ILL AND I WAS HOPING TO SCHEDULE AN APPOINTMENT TO MEET FOR A QUICK CHECKUP. I WILL PAY YOU HANDSOMELY.  
THANK YOU. HARRY POTTER, LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY, PRIVET DRIVE NUMBER 4."  
Snape frowned. looking up at his clock he sighed, unfortunatly, he had time to write a response. Taking up a muggle pen, he quickly jotted down his reply on gossamer spun leaf of paper. Hedwig let out a happy screech as Severus attached the note to her leg band. She flew off, leaving the dour man muttering different swears in a few languages.

~~~>>~~~

"GET UP FREAK!!!" Petunia screeched as she pounded on the door with her bony hands, disgust and loathing pouring off her flesh. Harry groaned and moved into an upright position. Since his Attack, Vernon removed the bars from his window, so perched on the sill, was Hedwig, a note in her beak. it read:  
"I WILL SEE YOU IN THREE DAYS AT YOUR PLACE.  
S.S" Harry paled. although it had no identifying name, the penmanship gave away to who it was from.  
"Snape? ah hell..."  
"GET UP!!! NOW!" the horse faced bitch screamed.  
"Kinda hard to work if the door is locked..." He muttered, yet the vicious woman heard him and huffed, unlocking the door and letting out the "freak." Harry sighed and began to get ready for another taxing day of slavery.

~>~

As Harry prepared breakfast, the smell of the frying kippers started to turn his stomach sour.  
"Dudley, can you finish breakfast on your own?" he asked. the fatter boy jumped up and nodded.  
"Sure, but what should i do?" the large boy asked.  
"These are done. i'll finish the rest in a little while. i have to go!" he took off towards the bathroom. opening the door, the green eyed teenager knelt before the porcelain bowl and heaved up last nights scant dinner. The acid in his vomit burned his throat. However, his retching, apparently, brought the attention of one Petunia Dursley.  
"YOU DISGUSTING FREAK! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE DROWNED YOU WHEN YOU ARRIVED!" with an unholy fury, she grabbed the boy by the scruff of the neck and shoved his head into the putrid water. He struggled and tried to push his body up for breath, his lungs burning as he fought to not breath in the vile water. br /> "DIE! DIE AND GO TO HELL YOU DISGUSTING FREAK!!!!!!" she screamed. 

 

Harry struggled as had as he could. his lungs were crying for air. through the water and sick, he heard a thundering bellow and soon he was let up. he gasped for air as he turned around quickly enough to see his uncle slap his aunt. the room was silent, minus his pant for breath. Dudley helped his tiny cousin to his feet.  
"How could you do this Petunia?! he's your flesh and blood! SO FUCKING WHAT HE'S A DAMN WIZARD!!! I SHOULD HAVE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO...PETUNIA EVANS DURSLEY...I'M GETTING A DIVORCE!"  
"then i have no family if you do that!" she sniped. Harry and Dudley gasped. Dudley because his mother no longer wanted him, and Harry for losing the last of his family. he felt a ripple of magic as she denounced her blood. He let out another gasp as he swooned to the ground in a faint. Dudley gasped and bowed his head as he cried, keeping his fragile cousin up right.

~..~

Dumbledore shot out of his chair. the protection wards around Harry just fell. hurrying as quick as he could to his most trusted wizard, who, unforuntaly live in the dugeons of the old castle, he knocked on his heavy door. A looming figure glanced at the headmaster from the frame.  
Severus Snape scowled as he looked at the headmaster as he panted to catch his breath.  
"you need to jog more often Headmaster." he smirked, his mood now filled with semi sadistic mirth. Albus frowned.  
"Severus! now is not the time to make jokes! i need you to go to Privet Drive RIGHT NOW! HARRY IS IN DANGER!!!"  
"What do you mean in danger? is it a attack on the boy?" Snape asked. Dumbledore shook his head.  
"worse, his own family."/p>


	3. finding out

Sirius Black panted as he ran in his canine form towards the scent of a certain rat. After a rather...eventful stop in Surrey.  
"he looked so much like James." he moaned at the remembrance of the tight virgin hole of one green eyed, black haired teenager. Sirius paused as he stopped by a shallow creek of cool water. He bowed his head to drink the crisp water. So much better than the water from Azkaban.  
"...did i go in circles?" he asked as he paused on a familiar road that lead to his scarred conquest. stooping low in a nearby bush, he watched as a skinny boy was carried out of House number four by a hooked nosed greasy haired git. He gasped as the man brought forth memories.  
"Snivellus? Damn he is ugly. Time was not kind to him!" he exclaimed. The said male held a small bundle close to his chest. a whale of a man walked out, followed by a smaller whale child and a horse faced woman, who was in a body binding spell. Behind them was a very confused looking Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. In canine form, he slunk close to the house and watched as Albus plopped the female onto the sofa and waved off Snape and the bundle in his arms. The fat whale man and his spawn waddled back into the house and shut the window curtains, but Sirius made his dog grin and turned and ran down the road, heading for London.

~~..~~  
Severus cradled his charge close to his Chest. Vernon followed him towards his apparation point. Dudley stayed with Dumbledore and his mother...the woman who was once his mother. He kept his eyes to the floor.  
"Snape was it?" Vernon asked, recently becoming very protective of the child. Snape nodded his head once.  
"Yes, what is it?" Vernon took a breath and leveled The Potions Master his most intimidating glare. Severus glared back at the fat man.  
"You take care of him. and please, watch out for him. he was...raped a week ago and needs comfort. More than what I can give him." Snape nodded and held the boy closer to his breast. Harry, while still out of it, moaned and curled into his chest, seeking the comfort he wants.  
"i see. i'll keep an eye on him. i must go. He needs medical attention." with a swish from his robes, he apparated out of sight. Vernon sighed and lumbered home. he had a bone to pick with his ex wife. He swore softly as he remembered his son. Poor boy must be so scared.

~~..~~  
Snape settled his waif like charge onto a soft bed in his quarters at Hogwarts. with a quick diagnosis spell he got all the information he desire. he scowled as his wand produced a list of his ailments and injuries. A very long list.  
HARRY JAMES POTTER AGE 13. LIST OF INJURIES (FROM PAST YEAR)  
BROKEN WRIST(R)  
CONCUSSION  
CIRCULAR BURNS ON LEFT WRIST  
CUTS ON WRIST BOTH LEFT AND RIGHT  
BRUISED RIBS  
FRACTURED RIB  
ANAL TEARING  
GENITAL BRUISING  
BITE MARKS ON BREASTS  
BITE MARKS ON LEFT SHOULDER  
BRUISES ON RIGHT SHOULDER  
LUNG DAMAGE FROM DROWNING  
STOMACH BRUISING  
TEAR IN ESOPHAGUS  
Snape scowled even deeper as the list went on and on, but he paled considerably as he saw a familiar verse on the very bottom of the page.  
"that can't be!" He exclaimed, His face now pale with shock...well, paler.

~>


	4. The truth in light

Harry groaned as he shook himself awake and took in his surroundings. he was in a big soft bed, yet a bit firm in the right places. that was fine. a variety of potions waited by the bedside. that was fine too. what had him nervous was the man who sat in a chair at the foot of the bed. Severus Snape. he gulped, drawing the dour man's gaze to himself.  
"Hello Professor. um...why are you here?" Snape smirked.  
"i live here. you are to stay with me for the rest of the summer, but right now, we have things to chat about." he replied. Harry paled.  
"'is this about what my aunt did?" Severus shrugged, rather unlike him.  
"yes and no. i want you to talk about what happened to you last week. and i want every detail." he ordered. Harry paled and swallowed a lump in his throat. Snape crossed his legs and arms, waiting for an answer.  
"...fuck." He swore. Snape scowled at the boy.  
"Language."

~~..~~  
Petunia cackled as she watch her ex husband pace the room, her fat excuse of a son worrying his lip as he glanced at the old geezer sitting in her perfect home. She threw back her head and laughed at her husband.  
"Oh Vernon. you knew i hated the little bastard, so why are you revolting now?" she grinned. Vernon grew a deep shade of purple.  
"because, you! told me he was a menace, you told me he was a freak, that he deserved all he got. you want to know what i found out? the child is kind, gentle and is none of those hateful things you said he was. I was very wrong to follow what you said about him, but now it may have been too late for that sweet child. this is over Petunia!"  
Vernon panted and grabbed his son.  
"lets go Dudley. we'll stay at Aunt Marge's for a while. get your things." the robust man didn't even spare the thin woman a glance. within in minutes, he and the fat teenager were gone. The family car was screeching away from the old house. Petunia smirked and looked up at Dumbledore, her eyes wild with insanity and malice.  
"funny is it? you left that little parasite on our porch. you expected us to raise him, but i hated my sister! what makes you think i'll love her little bastard child?!" she screeched. Dumbledore slumped down into a seat. petunia smirked.  
"i made a terrible mistake."  
"you should know. you made it." she sniped. Dumbledore glared at stood up tall.  
"In all my life i never met a muggle who despised her own blood so much she almost committed homicide. i have seen the maw of death close around my good friends, i have seen the face of evil grow up and i have seen the taint of hell touch those i loved, but never! have i seen, a muggle bitch like you!" Dumbledore snarled and hoisted the woman up and held her by her throat. Petunia grinned as she gasped for breath.  
"so...i'm not the monster. but you." Dumbldore's hand shot back in revoltion.  
"What do you mean by that?" Albus snarled. Petunia cackled and rocked her body back and forth.  
"you left him here to my disposal, so everything that happens...is your fault." She cackled louder, madness poisoning her mind. Dumbledore placed his head into his hands.   
"What have I done? What have I done?!"

~~>


	5. Relive

Harry gulped. Snape leveled the teenager with one sharp glare. Harry kept his gaze solid.  
"Do I really have to?" he asked. Snape smirked.  
"no, but then i'll just send you to St Mungo's and you'll be forced to speak to a psychiatrist. I get the feeling you don't want that, so talk." Snape glowered. he frowned as he received no reply.  
"...i'm waiting." he snarled. Harry sighed and bowed his head. he began his tale. Snape kept his gaze.

~Flashback~

the sound of the door lock sliding out of place woke him up. shaking the thread bare blankets off him, and still dizzy with sleep, he looked towards the door. it creaked open. in lumbered a large scraggly black dog. he took one heavy footstep at a time.  
"nice doggy... how did you get in here?" he asked, fear emanate in his voice. the dog snarled and began to shake. he grew taller and the rough fur slid off, revealing jaundice skin. matted hair covered his face and ragged clothes did little to hide his now apparent erection. harry paled.  
"James..." the dog turned man stated. as he approached the bed. Harry backed up as he took in the green eyed child's appearance. his t shirt, of course, was four sizes to big, and hung off a tanned shoulder. earlier that summer he bought a few pairs of form fitting boxers for himself. he was wearing those. to the Scraggly man, he was a picture of pure lust and debauchery.  
"please, don't come any closer...!" Harry gasped. the man smiled and soon had the boy pinned under him. with one hand he had those work roughed hands pinned above his head, and the other hand was gently groping and fondling the body under him.  
"James..." he gasped. Harry struggled as his boxers were pulled off and his young organ was fondled. He trembled as his member was stroked. The man moaned, his cock beginning to stir.  
"STOP IT! I'M NOT JAMES!!!" Harry cried fruitlessly.

the man groaned and freed his lust filled erection from his rags. he licked two of his fingers and slipped them deep into the virgin orifice. Harry screamed as the digits tore into his insides. the man smiled and lined his erection with the now blood slicked hole. His mushroom shaped head was pressing onto his crinkled orifice. Harry stiffened and began to trash around, hoping to throw the man off of him.  
"NO! PLEASE, DON'T!!!" the man smiled and with a quick thrust, slammed in. Harry screamed as his virginity was shredded away from him by this filthy, disgusting excuse of a man. He man let out a howl and and began to thrust his hips, making Harry scream even more. He felt sick as his stomach turned with the pain.  
"you are so tight, scream, scream for my cock." he moaned. harry screamed louder as the man's cock brushed and pressed against his prostate. He wailed in despair as his felt his body beginning to erect as the rushed of arousal impprisoned his being.   
"please, stop!!!" he cried. the man sped up his thrusts. Harry screamed as blood and precum seeped out of his abused hole. He heard a barrage of thundering steps approach the door. for the first time in his life, he was glad his uncle was coming into verbally assault him. the door slammed open at the same time the man climaxed deep into his rear. He retched as the scent of spoiled cum and blood wafted through the room, at least it did to Harry.   
"Boy! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!!! STOP WAKING US UP WITH YOUR...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" the man yanked himself out and and hurried to the window. Harry sobbed and flailed as his uncle lumbered over and wrapped him in a comforting hug. he cried as his uncle gave him his long awaited comfort.  


~Present~  
Snape paled at the description of the horrid man.  
"Sirius...you mangy bastard.." he thought. Harry was curled in a ball, his chin tucked into his knees. his green eyes were glazed over from the memory. His shoulders were shaking as his voice shuddered.  
"...and the worst part was...I ENJOYED IT! I ENJOYED WHAT HE DID TO ME AND I COULDN'T STOP HIM! I COULDN'T STOP HIM!" harry wailed. His shoulders shook as he cried, and his breath even began to hurt. Severus just allowedhim to let out his woes.  
After his breakdown which stretched for several minutes, he was done. However, Snape did something that shocked both males.  
He sat down next to the crying teen, and wrapped him up in what was hopefully a comforting hug. They sat there in silence.


	6. Pregnant news

He's not good at offering comfort to the boy, or to anyone, to be exact. Snape just sat there, by the boy and tried his best to give him the kindness he needed. Harry leaned into the older man's tall, lean frame. He sighed and just allowed himself to be held by his dour teacher.  
"am i sick for enjoying it?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse and soft from crying. Severus gently rubbed the younger man's back in soothing circles.  
"no, this...horrid, pathetic excuse of man is sick." he explained. Sniffling, Harry looked up to the dark man.  
"but why....why did it feel so good?" the green eyed child asked. Snape straightened himself up and glance down to the waif in his arms.  
"when this man raped you, he brushed across your prostate, a small bundle of nerves inside you, sending pleasure into your body. it was an involuntary reflex. you are not sick. i know the feeling of being helpless and feeling pleasure that is unwanted." he stated. Harry let out a hiccup and rose from the bed.  
"thank you for understanding, but how... can you relate? How?" he trailed off. Severus sighed and closed his eyes in painful remembrance.  
"when i was a student, i dated another man who wanted to have sex with me. he took advantage of my eager state and...the next thing i remember is that I was in the infirmary, bruised, bleeding, and ashamed. but what hurt the most was..." he trailed. Harry placed a to the man's potion stained hand, Giving him returned comfort.  
" what happened?" he asked. Snape gave the boy a sad smile. he folded his arms and brought out a small picture of a teeny infant from his sleeves. a little girl. She had the biggest black/blue eyes and a whisp of silky black hair. Snape's black eyes went misty as he gazed at the picture.  
"i became pregnant."  


Dumbledore sat in his office, his head hung low and despair and guilt wafting from his being. Petunia Dursley was on her way to Azkaban, and Vernon had signed over custody of the boy, who was now resting in Snape's quarters. Albus looked down at the papers in front of him. with a few strings pulled, he got Harry Potter emancipated.  
"i'm so sorry for what i did Harry. this is the least i can do." he whispered to himself, finally feeling his age, all 112 years. A knock at the door made him look up. in stepped Minerva. confusion and feline curiosity etched in her features.  
"Albus, what happened at Surrey?" she asked. Dumbledore looked at his catty colleague.  
"i had Harry removed from the Dursley's and emancipated. he is now legally an adult."  
"Good, He desereves it, Albus, you put that poor boy through the wringer, did you even know he was being abused?" she asked. Dumbledore shook his weathered head.  
"I didn't."

Harry looked down at the picture of the baby. she had soft looking black hair, no curl to it. a rosebud mouth and coal black eyes, which sparkled with young innocence. It was a muggle picture.  
"you became pregnant? how? you're a man." he stated. Snape smiled softly and took in a breath.  
"male wizards can get pregnant. and the gestation is usually determined by how strong the mother is. because i was only 16 at the time, i carried my daughter for 10 long months. giving birth hurts. more than the crutatius curse, but in the end, worth it. she was so tiny! only seven and a half pounds and the minute i saw her, i knew, all the pain of having and making her, was worth every second." Harry looked around the room, searching for another sign of the infant. He found none and turned once more to look at his teacher.  
"Sir, i just have one last question." Snape stood and gave the boy a bit of space.  
"ask away Potter." he stated, using his last name instead.  
"what does this have to do with me?" he asked.  
"because you are a simliar case." Harry frowned in confusion.  
"uhh..." Snape scowled and turned on his heel to walk away. He then pivoted on his heels and snipped at the younger male.  
" FOR MELIN'S SAKE! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Harry gaped, and soon after, Harry once more slipped into darkness. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"this boy is going to be the death of me." he groaned.


	7. Explanation

Sighing, Snape placed the scrawny teen flat on the bed. he sighed and ran his long fingers through his hair.  
"Bloody hell. this kid is going to be the death of me." he groaned and rubbed the small of his back. he looked down at his flat belly, and a rather sad look bloomed on his face. He quickly left the room. there, on his fireplace mantel, was the same picture of the happy infant girl. he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He picked up the treasured picture and held it to his breast.  
"Eileen, i miss you so much." now that he was alone, he cried ever so softly.

 

Sirius snarled as he watched a lanky red haired teen enter the leaky cauldron, followed by a plethora of red heads, two being twins and one girl. they smelt of hot desert sand and dry air. Growling low in his chest, he stepped back, shook off the feeliing of sleep, and began his journey to his first true home: Hogwarts.

 

For the second time that day, Harry came to. he groaned and sat up, a bit dizzy from his faint. Snape walked in with a small tray of rice cookies and warm sun tea. Severus sat down on a hcair next to the bed, setting his tray of food on the stand nearby. Harry groaned and slowly rasied himself into an upright position.  
"do you remember what happened?" he asked the boy. keeping his face down, Harry reluctently nodded.  
"good. now, do you have any questions?" Severus asked. Harry nodded once more.  
"how...how can i be pregnant? i'm a guy." Snape chuckled and sipped his cup of tea. Harry's stomach growled and he munched on a few of the cookies. He smiled happily at the sweet taste.  
"that is explainable," Severus started, "When a wizard first reaches his major milestone, ie, eleven years old, his magic forms a small, fertile womb, He is alreday born with ovaries but they remain sterile until the wizard turns eleven. this does not apply to squibs or muggleborns. Now, this womb, it will not cause you to menstrate, but it will make you more...alert of your needs and it will create a small drop of magic, once a month. if you have sexual intercourse during this time, your body absorbs your...partner's seed and creates a healthy fetus." The sallow skinned male explained. Harry close his eyes to take in the information. he sipped his now chilling tea.  
"i see, but what about the other part? the part you said was 'the stronger the wizard, the quicker the gestation.'" Snape sighed and drank the last of his tea.  
"when a wizard is exopentially powerful, the gestation of the fetus relies on the, well, mother. i was of average strength when i had my daughter, so mine was ten long months. however, from what i found, your body is pushing you to give birth faster. when i checked you over, i found that your magic made the baby already four months old. this is why you are starting to develop breasts and your skin is smoother and softer. you'll notice more features later on." he finished his tea. Harry placed the cup down and placed his had between his legs.  
"so...i'm really pregnant. there is a life inside me. how...how can i become a father?!" he began to sob. Snape patted the smaller male's back.  
"techincally, you're a new mother now." Harry glared at him, making him chuckle a bit.  
"not helping." Snape laughed. Harry flared up in anger, hoping to look like a pissed off lion. Instead he looked like a flared kitten, which in turn made Severus chuckle happily. Harry huffed and batted at the older man.

an hour later, Harry finally calmed down and reached low to feel a teeny bump forming. his stomach was smooth, but rather firm, like a ripe mini melon you buy at markets. stretching, he headed toward the door. as he exited, he found Snape standing next to the main fireplace, clutching a fluffy pink blanket. he was crying ever so silently.  
"Sir? Professor Snape?" Severus jolted up, confusion and shock on his face.  
"Potter! are you feeling better?" he asked, wiping the tears from his black eyes. Harry nodded.  
"yes Sir, may i ask you one more question?" Snape folded the fluffy blanket in his arms and placed it gently in a box full of letters, pictures and all types of trinkets.  
"ask away." the Potions master replied.  
"okay umm...where is your daughter?" Snape froze. he kept his head bowed.  
"she...she died."

 

Remus took in the air around him. the crisp semi cool air of fading summer surrounded the ancient castle, calling up long old memories of his time as a student. Hogwarts, his long time safe haven.  
"i wonder if i'll meet Harry this year?" He asked to no one. It didn't matter.  
He wsa finally home.


	8. Help in many ways

Harry frowned as he took in his appearance. His body was starting to fill out, rather nicely if he thought so. Hips now wide and round, skin glowing, a small bump the size of a half mini melon sat firm under his navel, and breasts. he had a nice pair of breasts. about a b cup now. Nausea was practically non existant, thank god. There was a knock on the door.  
"Harry, i got breakfast" Snape entered the room and chuckled as Harry fought to get comfortable to his new "assets." Severus smiled and ushered the boy towards the old dresser in the corner. he pulled open the first drawer. Harry blushed as he looked at what seemed to be bras. of multiple sizes. And color and design. He blushed even deeper as Snape dug through the garments.  
"uh...Snape?" he asked. Severus chuckled with understanding and tossed one towards the teen. Harry went even redder than he was already, if that was possible, and the garment like it was a dead rat.  
"Wear this, it will give you the support you need. its embarassing, i know, but helpful, none the less." Harry's blushed deepened and he timidly took off his shirt, making his breasts stand out from his otherwise scrawny body. Snape gulped and straigtened up, his back stiff as a board.  
"i'll leave the room. if that one doesn't fit, there are more." the hook nosed male then hurried out of the room. Harry just blinked as the older man left. Picking up one small bra, The pregnant male slipped it on and moaned as he relished the comfort and support it provided.  
"i have got to thank that man!!!" he sighed. cupping one of his new breasts, Harry blushed (once more), as another part of him needed his apparent attention. making sure his doorway was closed, he slipped his boxers down and shuddered in bliss as the warm air carressed his boyhood. 

 

Snape groaned as he fought his arousal He let out a pant as he felt his organ began to dampen his boxers.  
"I must not feel this way! he's fourteen! i'm thirty three!" he berrated himself. his body hardened at the memory of those small, yet milk laden breasts. glancing at the young teens' door, he hurried towards his own room.  
Locking the dor behind him, Snape freed his aching cock and moaned as he wrapped his hand around the fleshy organ, his rouigh hands scratching his cock something wonderful. He was quick and brought himself cumming and coating hihs hands with seed laden fluids. soon after, he felt waves of shame and guilt cascade over his being. unlocking his door and hurrying out of his room, Severus dashed toards the bathroom, and vomited up his breakfast.  
"This isn't right! i must feel these things for him! for god's sake he's only a child! and i'm just an old Death Eater." he whispered to himself. He failed to hear the door open slowly. He retched once more.

Harry was shocked. Snape, the dungeon bat of Hogwarts, loved him. or at least have some feelings for him. He smiled and gasped as he felt a flutter inside his belly.  
Snape turned and met with the emerald green eyes of one Harry Potter.  
"how long have you been there?" he asked, his face now ashen. Harry smiled.  
"long enough. i don't think you're sick. a Sick man would have raped me as soon as he got the chance. a sick man would not have helped me when i needed it. you saved me and gave me answers i needed. you're not sick." Harry then sat down next to the man and curled close.  
"Since i came here a few days ago, i never felt safer. Do you think..." Snape smiled as the teen trailed off, his cheeks painted pink.  
"Do i think...what?" He asked. Harry's blushed deepened.  
"...Can you show me how to love? what it's like to actually feel love and comfort? Vernon liked how polite i was, but he never loved me. Petunia hated me, and i think my friends only stay with me because i'm famous. but you, you never lied, or cared if i was famous or not. Can you show me how to really feel love?" Snape smiled and brought the boy's chin to his lips.  
"then I will gladly become your teacher." and... he kissed him. Harry gasped as he felt those, thin lips pressed gently to his own. he tasted Snape's sick and moaned as the overwhelming taste of herbs entered his mouth. Harry reach out a hand and cupped the older's face. Snape smiled and deepened the kiss. Harry whimpered and leaned forward. after a few long seconds, Snape pulled back. Harry almost cried at the loss of those experianced thin lips. Severus smiled at his charge and gave him a tiny kiss on the forehead.  
"There is lesson number one."

 

Sirius growled low in his throat as he watch the red haired family file out to gather the yearly supplies. he kept his eye on what he believed to be the youngest male, or rather, the one with the stronger scent of the rat. He snarled low in his throat.  
"You will pay....so, very much." He growled.


	9. Back to school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to be warned before hand, there is a bit of character bashing and a crossover of Unfortunate Events in this chapter.

the regular yearly hustle of the station made Harry hold his swelling stomach in comfort. Severus gave him a soft squeeze on his shoulder.  
"Come now, it should be fine for you." Harry scoffed and curled closer into the older male's arms. Severus, unused to such gentle and loving contact, stiffened, but held him close.  
"How? what if my rapist is one of my friends? or worse, a new teacher?" Snape chuckled and gave him a kiss.  
"i highly doubt it, but just in case." with a muttered word, Harry felt Snape cast a shielding charm over him.  
"there. now anyone who wishes you extreme ill will recieve a nasty shock if they come within two feet of you. It's the least I could do...for now." he stated. the green eyed boy smiled and placed a tiny kiss on the older man's thin lips. Snape, chuckled once more and kissed him back, a bit more stronger than hihs own.  
"thank you." the train whistle went off, and both males looked towards the red and black train.  
"i guess i have to go now." Harry pouted, making his lover laughed and kissed him once more.  
"Go. and remember my clever boy, that i'm waiting in my dungeon at Hogwarts for you." giving the younger manle one more hug, he turned and left the station. yet for some reason, Harry felt a weak depression settle inside him.  


"Finally." taking a deep breath, Harry eased himself into thequiet empty room. he grunted and placed his aching feet up on the seat. taking a deep breath, he relaxed to the lull of the car rocking. for about ten minutes.  
"HARRY! Hermione i found him! He's...whoa." Ron skidded to a halt as he took in his friends appearance. Harry frowned as the red haired male gaped at his swollen belly and milk laden breasts.  
"He's what? whats wrong with....him....what happened Harry?" Hermione asked, a bit more polite than her counterpart.  
"i got pregnant." duh.  
"i can see that, but when? you look like you're about to pop!" Ron stated. Harry huffed and eased himself up. he parted his legs for comfort and rubbed the stretched flesh. he smiled as small flutters in his belly traced his palm.  
"about two months ago, give or take a day."  
"TWO MONTHS?! how many are you having?" the red head blurted.  
"one. and i know..." he was cut off as the gap toothed with spoke out of turn.  
"A wizard as strong as Harry has a short gestation period. what is two months has been multplied to eight." She stated.  
"thank you Hermione. i was just going to say that." he growled out. Hermione gasped and took a step back.  
"Harry, you never talked to me like that." she whispered. with a sigh, Harry stood and leveled the girl with a hard glare calloused enough to rival Snape's.  
"I'm going to say this once and only once. Hermione, you don't need to answer every question spouted in your hearing range. I was going to answer Ron, but you had to open yourgod damn mouth and cut me off. A lot of things changed for me this Summer. First off, why don't you tell why you were having a ball with Ron and his family, but never even bothered to send me a damn letter? i can forgive you if you couldn't, but when i tried to write a letter to you, i got a return to sender and a note from your mother that i wasn't enven listed as a friend in your contacts. and second, Why is it that you have to think you are so smart? maybe i know a few answers and would like to say a few, or better yet, how about one of our classmates? you don't need to answer every question. Others would like to show their smarts." Harry winced as a sharp pain laced his abdomen.  
SMACK! the girl then turned away and took off crying. Ron snarled and turned to face his pregnant friend.  
"what was that for?!" he shouted. Harry smirked and turned on his friend.  
"and you. Always jealous of what i do and have done. you now what Ron, i dont need a friend like you always shooting down my idea, complaining about what your family gives you, and even trying to set me up with your slut of a sister. But guess what? i never liked girls, especially red heads. And another thing, of you being jealous of what i do and have, think about this: i'm jealous of you. you have a loving family, no groupies trailing after you just to snag a sock, and a simple life, while i can't even go to a bookstore without some weirdo crowing on how he just me or having a crazy person constantly trying to hurt or kill me. So before you go on about how i'm being wrong of what i said, think about what i have said." he then let out a breath he was holding and began to settle down. Ron was going purple in the face, looking a bit like Vernon does when he is out of wind or pissed off.  
CRACK! Ron jumped in the air and held his arm in pain. Harry smirked.  
"looks like you felt my lovers' protection spell. if anyone wishes me harm, you'll recieve a painful shock. looks like it works." Holding his arm, Ron spat at Harry, hitting him in the face, and ran the same way Hermione did. he smiled and rested his head against the window.  
"whoa." He shot up, and pulled out his wand. Malfoy held his hands up in surrender.  
"What do you want?" he questioned the Slytherin. Draco smiled and gestured to sit across from him. Harry nodded and returned his wand to its place. Draco smirked and settled down into the seat.  
"i heard that Mud-" he stopped at Harry's glare, "fine, the bushy haired bitch," he waited for a reply, and got none, "that you were knocked up and finally showing your true colors. i can see that the pregnancy part is true. damn you are big."  
"thank." Harry growled. Malfoy chuckled and pulled something out of his coat.  
*who is this? a female with a clutch?* Harry beamed as the sleek black viper slithered away from the white haired boy.  
*not a female i'm afraid.* the snake had a reconisable look of suprise on his (her?) face.  
*a speaker! and a pregnant one too! how do you do, my name is IDV2.* it hissed. Harry cocked his head in confusion. Malfoy remained silent and smiled as he allowed the little snake to curl in a spring on top of the swollen belly. He actually enjoyed listening to the parseltongue.  
*IDV2, what does that mean?* he asked. The snake gave him what he thinks is a smile.  
*it means 'Incredibly Deadly Viper 2.' i'm a copy of the original, thats why i'm 2!*  
*why are so deadly little snake?* Harry asked.  
*i'm not. i like to be petted, like playing and my venom is really, really weak to humans. I'm harmless, I'll be the perfect guardian for your cluthling!* IDV2 chimed. Harry giggled at the little viper. The treat trolley came by and both boys got an assortment of candies and goodies. IDV2 decided to attack and investigate a box of theever sneaky and tricky Bertie Botts beans.  
"umm i dont mean to be rude, but...do you want it? The snake i mean." Malfoy asked. Harry smiled and nodded.  
"Sure, but its a her by the way. And, um, can i confide something to you?" he asked. Draco was startled, but nodded.  
"Sure, but why me?" Harry gave a sad smile.  
"Because, although you did a lot of things, i can trust you." Draco smiled at the announcement.  
"okay, so what was it?" Harry took a deep breath and began.  
"I'm pregnant because a wizard broke into my house and raped me."


	10. a troubling turn of events

IDV2 was hissing away at the new sights around her, causing Harry to chuckle at the small black serpent.  
~speaker, this school is divine! why must we exit?~ she asked/whined. Harry smiled and petted the little creature on her head, keeping one hand on his taut belly for support.IDV2 made a soothing hiss and flicked her tongue to taste the air around her.  
~because, one of my classes is outside. and one of my good friends is the teacher. Besides, I like it out here.~ Harry explained. IDV2 flicked her tongue at her new companion.  
~i see. And is your friend the white maned male that gave me to you?~ Harry paused, allowing his classmates to go ahead of him.  
~Draco? No. he is a friend, but not the teacher.~  
~oh. is he the large bear like male ahead of us and coming our way?~ Harry looked up and smiled, then sighed, as Hagrid lumbered over.  
"'Arry! Ye shouldn't be 'ere. Perfesser Snape said ye're pregnant." the half giant exclaimed.  
"I know. But instead of participating in the class tasks and events, maybe i can just review and observe?" harry asked. Hagrid sighed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Harry looked hopefully at the larger male. Hagrid caved at those big green eyes.  
"well, alrigh'. But just observing, in fact, i'll give ye a partner for the class." Motioning for the gestating boy to follow, Hagrid lumbered over to his awaiting class. The pregnant teen sighed and hobbled down to the area. His feet were aching.

"Good day ever'one! Welcome to Care Of Magical Creatures 1. As ye all know I'm Professor Rubeus Hagrid. Now, open those books to chapter one. But before we do all that, can anyone be of service on helping Mr. Harry Potter with the physical aspect of this class?" He bellowed, almost sounding like a howler. Suprisingly to the class, but not to Harry, Draco raised his hand and stepped forward.  
"I can Hagrid." the blond Slytherin walked over and offered to carry his new friend's books. The two found a plethora of stones and sat down on some, after placing several cushioning charms for comfort on the stones.  
"Thank you. You didn't have to do that. oh, and Thanks fo IDV2. she's quite a hoot to be around." Harry smiled as said viper slid out and gleefully lavished the blonde's hands with her little tongue. Harry laughed at the silly snake's antics, then grimaced as the infant in his belly decided to shift and press on a nerve. he let out a small grunt of displeasure.  
"You okay there, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and rubbed his taut stomach.  
"yeah, just that my kid is getting restless to come out." Draco smiled and gazed at the swollen abdomen. He bit his lip. Harry chuckled and lift his shirt up a inch. The class was silent as they watched.  
"Go ahead, i know you want to." Draco snapped up and looked at Potter.  
"Really, I won't bug you or hurt you?" Harry laughed.  
"No, to be honest, i was scared that people were going to maul me to touch my belly, but i think they are more scared now. i wonder why." Draco inhaled and gently placed his palm flat on the exposed flesh. from the other side of the flesh, Harry's babe shifted and pressed a foot against the other boy's hand. Draco jerked his limb back in shock.  
"Whoa! did that hurt?" he asked, grey blue eyes shimmering with curiousity. the green eyed male shook his head.  
"Not really, every now and then, the kid will press on a nerve of sensitive muscle and give me a bit of pain, but not always." as the two talked, the rest of the class gaped as the two past enemies chattered away. Ron, now flaring with envy and rage, raced through the group and over to the two.  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BLOODY GIT!" Ron shouted. the red head was livid, and was quick to shove Malfoy. The blonde haired teen let out a shocked cry and fell back on his rear.  
"RON! what was that for? he was just being nice!" Harry shouted. Ron turned and glared heatedly at his once friend.  
"He's a slimy snake! and he would hurt your fucking kid!" he retaliated. Harry huffed and stood, keeping a hand at his lower back.  
"No, he won't. You see, unlike you, Darco has helped me, was actually concerned about my welfare and even volunteered to help me with this class, while you just shouted at me, ignnored me and not even lend a hand to help! you know what Weasley, I'm done. you are not my friend and you can go fuck yourself for all i care." Harry then walked past the gaping wizard. that was a mistake. Ron turned on his heel and punched Harry in the small of his back. Harry screamed and fell to his knees. he could feel blood trickled from his orifice. the world then faded to a vivid blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

Albus gave Snape a smirk as made the younger man sighed and retold his comment... again.  
"I said, i'm pursuing a relationship with Harry." Severus snarled. Dumbledore smiled and gave him a supposed to be "clueless" look.  
"Harry who?" he said gaily. Snape stood and glared at the older man, unknowingly rising to bait.  
"POTTER! Harry bloody Potter! I'm entering a relationship with Harry Potter. Happy now?" Albus flung his head back and bellowed with laughter, startling the Darker man with the sudden loudness. Severus gave the dotty headmaster his signature glare. Dumbledore's lip twitched in giddiness and unfiltered mirth.  
"I know, my dear boy, but I just need a slight confirmation." Albus sat tall in his chair and rummaged through his desk for a couple leaves of paper. He scanned the sheets and slid them over to his younger companion. Snape picked them up and read them.  
"...is this a contract?" he asked, wariness etching his features. Dumbledore nodded and dug out a quill....from his beard. Snape cocked one thin eyebrow at the odd male.  
"It is, but read it over before you question it. This is for yours and Harry's own good." sighing, Snape flash read the papers. He then smirked as the contract gave way to a few loopholes. One was no penetrative sex, and the Head of Slytherin grinned ferally as he thought of ways to get around that rule.  
"How very...Slytherin of you, Headmaster." Snape placed the papers back on the desk and smirked at the older man.  
"I know you'll find the loopholes, and I want both of my boys to be happy. Besides, That's not the only reason I called you here." Albus smiled and handed the beard quill to the younger man. Snape held the thing like he would a cockroach: with a mild disgust.  
"What's the other thing?" Severus asked, giving his signature to the designated spots on the contract. Albus sighed and closed his eyes. Severus handed the quill back to his mentor.  
"Lucius Malfoy has petitioned that Petunia Dursley to be given a trial." Snape scoffed and ran his stained fingers through his hair.  
"Why? He hates muggles. And Suddenly he wants to help one?" Severus growled  
"No, you missed understood me, Lucius wants the trial so Harry can get justice." Snape gave the bumbling old man a confused look.  
"...This is the same Lucius Malfoy we are talking about?" he asked. Albus chuckled.  
"Yep. The one and only."

The two went over the contract and Lucius' odd petition for Harry for a little while and were startled as one Draco Malfoy came storming in, fear and shock clouding his eyes.  
"Professor Snape! Headmaster! Something happened to Harry!" the two older men stood and rushed the boy for answers.  
"What happened?" they both said at the same time. Draco panted and began to shake.  
"We were just starting Care of Magical Creatures and suddenly, Weasley started to get hostile." He stammered. Snape used a very mild form of legilimency and began to innerly soothe the shocked child. The technique worked somewhat.  
"What did Mr. Weasley do?" Albus asked. Draco's voice hitched and he sunk to his knees in despair. Both Ablus and Snape kneeled by him for comfort. Draco's hitching voice was soon accompanied by fat tears rolling down his pale face.  
"He...He punched Harry in his lower back and caused him to fall. He screamed and suddenly went quiet. There was so much blood, And I... I Punched him. I think i broke his nose." Albus dug in his pocket and pulled out a small pink candy drop. Draco eyed it with a wary air.  
"Here, eat this. Don't worry, It's a potion drop, Severus brewed them for a few terrified first years." trusting the kooky headmaster, Draco popped the drop into his mouth and began to calm. Snape smiled as the calming draught in the candy drop took it's effect.  
"Now that you're a bit calmer, I can ask this: Where is Harry now?" Draco looked up at his godfather, his face calmer.  
"Hagrid took him to Madame Pomfrey. I came straight here as quick as I could." he said. Snape then helped the boy up and began to lead the boy to the hospital wing. Draco was shaky, the adreniline rush finally tampered to a stop.  
"Albus, he's in shock. I'm taking him to the infirmary to see Poppy. And while I'm there...call Molly Weasley."

 

Harry groaned as his eyes opened towards the pristine ceiling of the infirmary. Disoriented, He began to sit up, and felt a dull weight in his belly. His eyes went full alert as he remembered the recent events of the day.  
"My..!" His hand flew up and cupped the swell of his stomach. Using his magic, he focused on feeling his child. He sighed in relief as he felt a fluttering under his palm. His baby was alright, a little weak from the trauma, but alright.  
"'Arry! Ye are alrigh'!" Hagrid lumbered over and very gently hugged him.  
"What happened? All I remembered was....Ron... he punched me!!" at that, the giant man took a step to the side and revealed a hysterical Hermione, a nervous Draco and a worried Severus. Even Dumbledore was openly distraught somewhat.  
"Harry! You're okay." Draco sighed and settled into a chair, relief etched in his pale features. Hermione sighed and went to give the male a hug. As her chest prushed agaisnt his, she frowned and leaned in closer to whisper in her friend's ear.  
"Harry...are you wearing a bra?" Harry turned a vibrant deep red and uttered yes. Hermione giggled and deepened the hug.  
"Don't worry, I understand." She does? Harry then grunted in mild pain as said pain radiated from the small of his back. Snape was then by his side and was gently rubbing soothing circles into his sore spot.  
"Harry, are you alright? Do you need anything?" Snape asked. Harry shook his head and smiled at the older man. He leaned into the man's arms as Severus gently held his shoulders.  
"I'm fine. Now that you're here."


	12. repairing bonds

Ron paced the room he was held in, muttering prayers as he tried his best to fix his nose. Fucking Malfoy dislocated his human horn. The Headmaster called the one person he was terrified of more than Voldemort himself: one very tempermental Molly Weasley. He sighed as he knew he was in for it. The fireplace flared green and out out the fire was his mother. She was livid with rage.  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR FRIEND! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HARRY'S YOUR FRIEND, BUT TO ATTACK HIM WHILE HE'S HEAVILY PREGNAT....I RASIED YOU BETTER THAN THIS, AND DON'T YOU DARE SHIRK AWAY FROM ME YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!!!!" Molly screeched. The older woman then took a deep breath and summoned a chair, she sat in the seat and silently ordered her son to approach. Ron knew better than to run. He stood by the chair sighed and let out a yelp as his mother dropped him over her lap and and yanked his trousers down by his ankles. His underwear soon followed, leaving his freckled ass bare for his mother, who raised her hand back in a painfully familiar motion.  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
"You never raise your hands to your friends, especially your heavily pregnant friend!" she said, her voice now cool with anger. Ron tried to stifle his wails of pain as his mother continued to rain blows onto his reddening backside. Molly kept a steady pace on her blows to her youngest son. He began to sob as his now sore buttocks were wholloped. Ron then began to yowl in agony.  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
SMACK!  
"But...he was becoming friends with a damn Slytherin, Malfoy himself!!!! And he yelled at Hermione and me!" He whimpered. Molly huffed and shoved the boy to his feet.  
"And that gives you the excuse to attack him? Harry can be friends with anyone he desires, Just because he's a Gryffindor doesn't mean he has to be friends with just Gryffindors." She whispered, her voice still laced with anger. Ron stood in front of the woman, keeping his hands in front of him, covering his groin. Molly stood and glowered at her friend.  
"If I ever hear that you did this again...What happened today will be a blessing. I asked Dumbledore to allow you to come for the next couple days. He and I agree that you need to be out of the picture for a while. Do you realize that because of your improper temper, you could have killed Harry and the baby?" Ron kept his head bowed as her words sunk into his mind.  
"I just..." Molly held up her hand to stop him.  
"I don't care. You are coming home and learning to control your temper." Ron then bit his lip and shook as he begun to cry. Molly, now no longer filled with her anger, straightened her boy's robes and wrapped her youngest son in a hug.  
"I'm so sorry." Molly smiled softly and gave Ron a small kiss on his red head.  
"I know dear, but lets get you home. When you are better, we'll return and you'll apologise to Harry." Ron nodded and sunk into his mother's gentle touch. Molly smiled.  
"I will mother." The third year teenager replied.

 

Hermione grimaced as she watch Harry happily munch down on chips covered in chocolate sauce, saurkraut and strawberry ice cream. She shook her head and began to jot down notes from her several classes. Harry was reading some of his textbooks of the year. Today he was reading Potions, DADA, and Herbalogy.  
"want some?" the pregnant teen offered. Hermione giggled and shook her head.  
"No thank you, but can I get something off my chest?"  
"Sure. What is it?" The bushy haired witch took a calming breath and faced her friend.  
"I'm so sorry that I slapped you. You were right. I am a bit pushy and always wanting to be heard. It hurt, But truth always does. And I'm sorry for not telling you about the summer, We knew what happened last year are are afraid of it happening again. As for the returned mail, my parents don't like the Dursleys and somehow figured that all letters from that address were hoaxes and such. I'm so sorry." she said. Harry smiled and reached out to hug his female companion.  
"I'm sorry too. And I have something to say." Hermione cocked her head in confusion.  
"What is it?" Harry reachd out and grasped his friend's slim hand.  
"I'm sorry for what I said. And I have a lover."  
"Oh, who is it?" Hermione asked, eager for new information.  
"You won't be mad?" he asked. Hermione crossed her heart, causing him to smile.  
"i promise." Harry took a deep breath and ran his hands through his messy locks.  
"It's Snape." he said. Hermione gasped.  
"Snape? But why him he's such a..."  
"A Jackass? I know, but he is honest and won't shirk on the truth. He he has an...intensity about him." Hermione giggled in agreement.  
"Yeah, he does. But why Snape?" she asked. The pregnant teen smiled and rubbed his round belly with such a strong tenderness.  
"...because, he loves me. For me."

 

Severus sighed as the first hectic wave of dunderheaded kids filed out of the room. He collasped into his chair and let out a weary sigh. He sighed again and looked down at one of the desk drawers. He opened the drawer and smiled as he picked up a small locket sized picture of Eileen. Her black hair and large balck eyes were blinking up at her "mother", and her chubby limbs flailing to grasp her dame's long locks. Once more, Snape was glad that he had no moer classes for today. Casting a silencing charm and locking the door, he curled the picture to his chest and silently cried. Today would have been Eileen's birthday. She would have been sixteen today.


	13. The Tale of Eileen Snape, part one

Snape glanced at his new young lover. Harry was sitting cross legged in the hospital cot, surrounded by several text books, library books and note books. However, the COMC textbook was missing. He kept a leery eye out for the demonic book, checking the shadows just in case.  
"Why are you still here? I thought Pomfrey released you today?" he asked. Harry smiled and rubbed his swollen stomach.  
"She wants me to say in here, because i'm so close to giving birth. And because of my accident a week ago, I'm on bedrest. Hermione and Draco have been going to my classes and gathering my homework and assessments. Madame Pomfrey is currently busy with Neville, the poor guy, and was talking with Professor Dumbledore about forming my own private quarters." He smiled at the older man and traced circles around his popped navel.  
"I see. Do you require any help with your work?" Severus asked. Harry bit the inside of his cheek in thought.  
"I do need help with some of my potion's theory. But if you're too busy..." Severus chuckled and took a seat on the foot of the bed. He plucked the potion's book from the younger male and placed it to the side.  
"What's your theory on what potion?" he enquired. Harry picked up one of his notebooks and flipped to the desire page.  
"I was thinking, Skelegro helps heal and repair broken or missing bones, right?" Snape nodded, liking the theory so far, "What if you give it to someone who hase chipped their tooth? Teeth are bone. I was thinking of adding floride to the potion, which is used to strengthed teeth in the muggle world, and cutting it with the skelegro to help with the teeth repair. I was also thinking to see if we could use milk as an ingrediant for better taste, like for young children who are in need of it, but i'm not sure...So, what do you think?" Severus smiled and nodded his head in approval.  
"That is a good theory, but you forgot one thing: I've seen your work in potions, and beside, you can't brew at the moment. You are heavily pregnant." he stated. Harry huffed and looked into his lover's eyes.  
"I know I'm pregnant, but I was thinking on trying to brew it at the end of the year, when I'm not pregnant. As for my work, I'm a decent potion brewer, If Malfoy wasn't throwing things into my cauldron. I don't think I have to worry about that anymore." Snape pondered the information.  
"I see that now. How about this: Since you are not able to tribute your work for classes this year, I will tutor you in Potions, DADA and charms. As for your theorized potion, we can work on that over the summer and you may use it as your exam or extra credit." Harry's eye went bright.  
"You mean it? Can I ask you for help with my DADA work today?" he asked. Snape closed his eyes in thought.  
"I don't see why not, But would Professor Lupin be a better help than I?" he asked. Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"He would, but I never met him. I know you and know you are very well trained in the department, so I can learn from you." Severus smiled and kissed his young lover once more.  
"That you can, You can come to me for any problem, and I'll help the best way I can." Harry smiled.  
"Okay, but I have one last question." Severus sighed, but smiled at his new lover.  
"What is it?" Harry inhaled, a bit nervous.  
"How did Eileen die?" Snape gasped slightly, and his black eyes filled with solemn.  
"The only way I could answer that, is by starting at the beginning." His head was bowed as he begun his tale.

 

~~Flashback~~~

Severus Snape, age 17, kept his head low as he passed his once good friend, a simple Gryffindor named Lily, as she laughed and hung on his hated age mate's arm. He frowned at the lost friendship and tried his best to hurry away. He failed.  
"Oh Look! Snivellus is walking our way." One red/gold clad male, named Sirius Black, jeered as he tripped him to fall on his face. Severus grunted as he fell to his knees in pain. Sirius Black chucckled as he stepped on Severus' thin fingers. The Slytherin boy gasped in pain as he felt something pop in his hand.  
"Sirius! Hurry up, we'll leave you behind!" The Gryffindor male looked down at his victim, shrugged, ground his heel into the flesh, and basically skipped away after his friends. Snape winced as he cradlt d his hand. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so very few were in the castle today. He stood and began his weary trek to the infirmary. But as he closed in on the wing, he was stopped.  
"Hey there. I saw what that Gryffindor did to your hand. Want me to heal it?" Snape raised his head and blushed as Donovan Black, one of Sirius Black's many inbred cousins, grinned and held a hand out to the younger male.  
"...Sure." Snape blushed as the male casted the simple healing spell over his hurt hand. Donovan smirked and kissed the thin hand, making Snape's blush deepen.  
"Severus Snape, If i recall, is your name?" Donovan asked. Snape, still mute and flushed, nodded and tried to pull his hand back. But he was stopped as Donovan squeezed his hand.  
"Don't go, Say...Why Don't I take to Hogsmeade to enjoy a butterbeer together?" He said, voice charming.  
"...Why? I'm not handsome, I'm not kind or even a pureblood like yourself." Snape mumbled. Donovan grinned ferally.  
"I don't care...there is something about you that is ravishing."

 

For the first time since his friendship loss with Lily, Severus was smiling and humming to himself....privately, as he leaned against Donovan and smiled as the slightly older man ran his fingers through his silky hair. Ever since they started to hang out, Severus was taking better care of himself. His hair wasn't as greasy and was pulled back, his skin was no longer sallow, now that he was out in the open a bit more and He felt...light.  
"Severus, Can I kiss you?" DOnovan asked. Severus smiled.  
"Yes." teh feel of his lips on his own, Snape was in nirvana. He tasted sweet, and tart, like oranges or limes.  
"Severus, Meet in the astronomy tower tonight." He wished. Severus smiled and nodded his head.  
"I'll see you then." Donovan gave him another kiss and walked away. Snape never felt so happy.

 

The next day, Severus hurt all over. He groaned and sat up, wincing as pain ricocheted through his hind end.  
"Mister Snape, Do you know where you are?" looking to his side, Severus paled as two female aurors, the headmaster, his head of house and Madame Pomfrey. He began to shake with nervous energy.  
"I'm in the infirmary. Why? What happened?" he asked. Madame Pomfrey sat down next to the boy.  
"I'm afraid...you've been raped, Severus. Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked. One of the aurors pulled out a quill and paper to write her report. the other waited. The headmaster had a sad look on his old face. Severus was quiet, but he dug through his memories to find out what happened.  
"...I was going to meet my...i guess my boyfriend, in the astronomy tower. He said he wanted us to meet there. I was eager for love, and went to meet him. When i got there, I heard him behind me. He rubbed my shoulders, and started to reach in my robes to fondle my chest. I...never felt anything like that, so I stood still and allowed him. I heard him mutter something. and i was shocked. I...remember what he said. He told me 'How pathetic i was and so desperate for love that I would think someone like him would be interested in me.' He then immobilized me and began to strip me. I...i don't remember what happened next, but I do remember it hurting." He kept his face down, ashamed.  
"One last question, and we'll let you be. Who was it?" Dumbledore asked. Severus kept his head low.  
"...Donovan Black. Ravenclaw."

 

after two weeks, Severus became more sullen, Even Lily was concerned. HE so bad wanted Lily to talk to him. But it never happened. Two weeks he had to deal with two of the Black sisters, Sirius and Regulus shunning him more than usual, even going as far as calling him the Slut of Slytherin. After Donovan got arrested, only one other person would become at least aquainttances with him. Lucius Malfoy came by the school to meet his fiancee, who was the only Black sister that didn't hate him, Narcissa stayed by his side, and kept by his side as her sisters and cousin ridiculed her for hanging out with a slut. Lucius even stood by his side. He even went as far as to tell his father what happened.  
"Hey, Severus. Is something the matter? you seem a bit...off." Narcissa said, her face concerned. Snape sighed and rubbed his stomach.  
"I've been getting sick lately, but it's strange, This only happens at certain times of the day though. Amd my stomach feels odd." he replied. Lucius was with his father discussing politics, so it was just the two of them.  
"Hmm...I'm going to come with to Madame Pomfrey's. Something is wrong." she said. Sevverus sighed and complied with the girl.  
"oooh! Look, Cissy, you shouldn't be seen with The Slytherin Slut. What would Lucius say?" said a wild haired witch. Narcissa glared at her sister and ignored her, taking her skinny male friend to the nurse.

 

"I'm...what?" Snape asked, flabbergasted. Narcissa also gaped and gave her friend a pity look. Poppy sighed and nodded.  
"Yep. I'm afraid you're pregnant. From the scan, you are two weeks along. You can still abort if you desire." Severus shook his head.  
"No, I'll keep it. When is it due?" he asked. Pomfrey sighed and did another scan.  
"I'll say in August. Luckily you'll be out of school by then. Do you wish to know the father?" Severus shook his head.  
"No. I know who it is. thanks anyway." With that, he left the infirmary, Narcissa trailing behind him.

~~End Flashback~~

Harry gasped and leaned into the older man's embrace.  
"What happened next? Did Narcissa and Lucius help you?" he asked. Severus smiled faintly and rubbed soothing circles in the pregnant teen's back.  
"They helped me alot, and I even made them my daughter's godparents. but we must not get distracted. Allow me to continue to story."

~~Resume Flashback~~  
Four and a half months pasted, and Severus grumbled as he fought to hide his growing bulge. He just got done with his latest check up. He was having a girl. Narcissa told Malfoy, and the two have been giving him several baby gifts, teaching him parenting helpful charms and making sure he had help in all his classes. At five months, his belly looked like he swallowed a mini watermelon. His daughter was starting to move around, and pressing against his organs. He groaned and began to place his school robes on. Malfoy has given him his old robes, which were a bit larger on his frame.  
"Severus, Is everything alright? Class is about to start." Narcissa asked through the door way.  
"I'm fine! just a another minute!" he called back. He heard her sigh and walk down towards the common room. He sighed and rubbed his swelling stomach. He smiled slightly as he felt her unborn babe shift inside her temporary home.  
Spring was here, and unfortunalty for him, his libido was skyrocketing. He almost came when he felt a breeze against his bare legs. He snarled and scowled as he fought to gain control of his arousal. Standing outside, he picked a little bench underneath a gaggle of trees to rest. He placed a dissillusion charm on himself and cancelled his concealment charms.   
"Peace and quiet." he relaxed and softly traced names into his belly. Dispite how she came to be, he already loved his child.  
"eeeheee hee hee!" quickly placing his charms back on his being, Snape looked up and scowled as Lily and James were casually sauntering this way. He stood, placed a hand at his back and and began to walk.  
"Oh, look. It's the Slut of Slytherin." Snape made a hurt look, bowed his head and tried to leave. Sirius Black was smirking and blocked the Slytherin's path. Severus knew better than to fight back.  
"What's going on? You've been skipping classes, That not like you Snivellus." Sirius gloated. Snape clenched his fists.  
"I have my reasons, and they don't need to be said to someone like you!" he hissed. Sirius chuckled and tried to trip him, Sanpe was quick and casted a cushioning charm on both his belly and the ground under him.  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!!!! GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!!!" Narcissa hollered at her cousin, sending a hex his way. Sirius jumped and took off, knowing better than to challenge his cousin. Narcissa glowered at her cousin and turned to help her pregnant friend.  
"Are you alright?" she asked. Snape focused his magic to check on his child. He smiled as he felt his daughter press her feet on his stomach, making him cough.  
"I'm fine, and so is the baby."

 

June. Severus, now at eight months heavy, looked at Hogwarts on what would have been his final time. His mother died, his father vanished So he has one shambled home to himself. He sat by the gates of the now exit of Hogwarts, and waited as the Knight bus came towards him like a bat out of hell. After being reassured that he'll arrive safe to his designation, Snape relaxed as the bus drove wildly through the streets until they stopped in front of his childhood home. With a wave goodbye, he walked into the ransacked house. Focusing a bit of his magic, the Skinny pregnant man used his spell to clean and rebuild the house. As his magic worked, Snape used a simple concealment charm on his body and went to rest a nearby hotel. The charm he used gave him a mroe feminine appearance, his nose was not as big, awkward angles with replaced with curves and his hair becam longer. Due to his pregnancy, he had small, yet supple breasts. taking a look in the miror, Snape smiled at himself. He could make a fine woman.  
"i'll have my work cut out for me. Right now, I want some honey and fish chips." he muttered to himself. Smiling, he left and headed towars the hotel.

 

August came, and Severus was going over the finishing touches for the nursery. The basinette was cleaned and charmed accordingly. Thick fluffy blankets were stacked in a neat row, and a few toys were set out. diaper cloths were stacked and furniture were cleaned and ready. All the room needs now is the baby. He went to his favorite chair and sighed as he rubbed his swollen stomach.  
"Come on now, little one. You've been in there for ten months. I'm ready for you." Severus hummed as he stroked his belly, waiting for the newborn to arrive.


	14. The Tale of Eileen Snape, part two

At ten months heavily pregnant, there wasn't much that he could do. Severus stood in his refurbished kitchen, boiling water for cocoa. His swollen stomach looked ridiculously huge against his scrawny, almost emaciated frame. Earlier that day, he has been having small twinges of pain shooting through his body. As he reached for a cup in the cupboard to use for his drink, Severus let out a loud cry and felt what seemed like a gallon of water burst through his clothes. His face flamed hot with embarassment.  
"Hello? Severus, are you home?" Narcissa's litling voice carried into the room. Snape's face was red with embarassment, he believed he soiled his clothes.  
"Now is not a good time Cissy, I have a bit of...a dilemma." he blushed. A frantic sound of footsteps came rushing in and Narcissa paused next to her younger friend, who slid to the floor in shame. Snape panted as he felt the warm liquid irritate his pale skin. Narcissa kneeled and helped her friend to his feet.  
"Severus, what happened?" she asked. Snape blushed and gestured to his trousers.  
"I..." he stammered, clearly embarassed. Narcissa chuckled and helped her male friend over to his quarters.  
"I'll allow you to get changed, I'll go clean up in the kitchen, okay?" without waiting for a reply, she flurried away, leaving Severus to change. Severus sighed and stripped from his soiled clothing. He winced as rivets of pain laced his lower baack and arouns his groin. Letting out a slight groan of discomfort, he just dressed in one of father's long shirts and a pair of large boxers. He then placed a heavy, yet warm robe over his clothes. He winced as some of the pain traced his opening. Pushing past the agony, he walked out of the room and over to Narcissa, who had fixed a meal of simple soup and a sandwich.  
"Eat, you must be starving. After all, you're eating for two!" she said, smiling. Severus gave her a weak smile, but let out a sharp cry of pain as he felt his muscles spasm.  
"Narciss, I need to go to St. Mungos. Now!" he groaned. Snape began to pant as he felt his body flare with white hot pain.  
"Are you..." she trailed, but a sharp look silenced her and she was quick to gather Severus' stuff.

 

" I DON'T CARE IF THE MINISTER HIMSELF IS IN HERE, BUT YOU WILL HELP MY FRIEND RIGHT NOW!!!! DO I HAVE TO SAY IT AGAIN....HE. IS. IN. LABOR!!!!" despite his pain, Severus laughed as his hot tempered female friend chewed out one of the nurses. Narcissa snarled as one of nurses then scurried away like a roach and began to fill out the paperwork on getting Snape into a room.  
"I'm sorry for my temper Sev. It's not lady like." she stated, her white cheeks flushing with heat. Snape inhaled through his teeth as another ripple of pain coursed through his body.  
"Severus Snape?" a nurse called out. Helping her friend to his feet, Narcissa Black laened agaisnt the skinny male, giving him support as the two were lead to another room.   
"Please discard your clothing into this hamper and our local house elves with get them clean. Please wear this and get into bed, the head mediwitch shall be in soon." Narcissa smiled and stepped out of the room, giving her friend some privacy. Severus sighed and ignored his pain as he slid of his clothes and placed the long smock like robe over his body. The fabric was startched and soft from being used. He groaned, but made it into the bed.  
"Narcissa, you can come in now." said Slytherin female smiled and took a seat next to her gestated companion. Snape was sitting up, slightly bent in two and had his thin legs parted slightly.  
"How are you doing?" she asked. Severus gave her a pained smile.  
"I like i'm splitting in two. My daughter is eager to arrive." the two friends chuckled, but Severus let out a sharp cry as pressure began to build up in his lower back.  
"Where is that mediwitch? She or he should have been here by now!" the blonde woman snipped. A knock on the room door gave way to a plump, kind looking witch.  
"Severus Snpae I presume?" the lanked haired male nodded and groaned slightly as hsi belly contracted. The witch cooed softly and pulled out a weak pain potion.  
"I see that you're in labor, but this will help for now." as Severus downed the weak potion, the mediwitch moved to the end of the bed and flipped the rim of the gown up over Snape's knees. Both young adults blushed, one for his sudden nakedness, the other for her friend.  
"Whoa! what are you doing?" Snape said, once more blushing. Narcissa let out a squeak and covered her eyes with her hands. The mediwitch chuckled.  
"Sorry for startling you, but I had to see how much you are dilated. I just need you to spread you legs just a bit wider. There, that's fine dear. Well now, Mr. Snape, you are almost ready to push your babe into the world. When did the contractions begin?" she asked. Severus blushed as his nether regions were exposed to this stranger witch.  
"..last night, but I though some food was disagreeing with me so I just slept it off, they started to get worse the next day." he explained. The nurse hummed slightly and raised her wand to scan her charge.  
"From the looks of it, your water broke just recently. and you are almost fully dilated. You are one the rare ones I guess. Long pregnancy, short delivery." she said. Severus let out a cry of pain and panted as his body contracted once more. The witch chuckled.  
"Almost ready, I say you got about another hour or two until it's time."

 

Severus screamed as he felt his orifice tear in twain, as he used his strength to bring his daughter into this world.  
"One more push! You can do it!" Snape sobbed but with the remain of his energy, he bore down and expelled his new born. He moaned with exausted relief and fell back onto the bed. He strained to at least sit up on his elbows but smiled as a flute like wail came from the end of the bed.  
"Congradulations, you have a healthy baby girl. What are you going to name her?" the mediwitch asked. Snape, his hair matted with sweat, reached for his baby. Realizing what the young man was doing, the witch quickly cleaned the newborn and wrapped her in a thick wool pink blanket.  
"Hello, I waited for so long to meet you, Eileen." Severus smiled as his daughter let out a soft whimper and opened her eyes, reveal black orbs that shimmered like onyx in sunlight. Her little mouth was a dark pink and plump lips, and her small head, still damp from blood, was s soft black. The baby cooed and began to nuzzle his chest. Snape chuckled and looked towards the mediwitch, who nodded. WIth a weak smiled, he undid the back of the smock and exposed slightly puffy breasts. Eileen, now even more hungry whimpered and soon silenced by the feel of a teat brushing her nose. with a determined mind, she bit down hard on the pink nipple and began to suck. Severus cried with joy.  
His daughter was finally here.

 

Eileen, now four months old, cooed happily as she watched her dame reorginize his books. With a curious nature She babbled cheerfully and stuck her little foot into her mouth. Severus chuckled and picked up his cute daughter, tickling her round belly, making the babe squeal with glee as she tried to bat away her dame's hands.  
"You've gotton so big!" he muttered. Eileen let out a coo and used her tiny hands to grab her mother's shirt. She made a chirp and took a handful of the fabric into her mouth, suckling.  
"I guess you're hungry. Hang on now, let me sit down." As he sat in one of his chairs, he undid the buttons on his shirt and exposed his milk filled breasts. Making sure his daughter was cradled nicely, he brought the infant to his chest and winced slightly as Eileen bit her mother rather hard. She sucked happily and and gugrled behin her little mouth full of milk. He smiled down at his child and hummed a wordless lullaby he learned from his own mother.  
A knock at the door made Severus look up and smile as Lucius and Narcissa came into the household, their arms full with presents.  
"Merry Christmas!" Narcissa said happily. Snape gasped as he caught sight of a reconisable ring on her finger.  
"About damn time!" he said. Eileen released her hold on her dame's teat and laughed as she caught sight of her favorite auntie. Narcissa laughed and held her arms out to the baby. Lucius laughed and removed one of the presents from his bundle. Eileen babbled ahppily as her favorite uncle handed her a plush snake with two flower petals for eyes.  
"How is motherhood going for you Snape?" Lucius joked. Severus glowered at him and just flipped him off.

Something was wrong. After celebrating Christmas the two blondes have left and Severus placed his tired baby to her crib. That was a couple hours ago. Now, almost midnight, he couldn't here anything from his daughter. Putting down the book he was reading, Severus headed over to his daughter's nursery. He opened the door and gasped. The room was so cold. He hurried to his daughter's side and just wailed as he tried to give his daughter the warmth she needed, her pulse very weak. He glanced around the room and gasped as a rogue dementor which has broken into the room, tried to suck their souls. Pulling out his wand, he was quick to cast the counter charm. A silvery doe reared out from his wand and bucked at the creature. The dementor screamed and flew out of the window. keeping the doe in place, Snape held his daughter and tried his best to arouse her from her dead sleep. eileen opened her big black eyes and gave her mother one last smile, and clung to his slender fingers.  
"Mm...mmm...Ma!" she said quietly. Her eyes closed and her little chest ceased to rise.  
"Eileen, no, Eileen!" Severus wailed. Her first words...were her last.

~end flashback~

Harry bit back a sob and clung to his older lover as Snape's shoulders shook with relived grief.  
"I'm so sorry." he said. Severus sighed and held the younger male.  
"I found the rogue creature and killed it. My Eileen was the last infant it claimed." he recited.  
"But why infants?"  
"Dementors feed on love and happiness, and an infant has only two major emotions: love and happiness. The beast claimed five other babies, and I made damn sure it didn't take another!" Severus then let out a sigh and looked down at his green eyed beauty.  
"So, you now know. What was the purpose of asking?" Harry gave the other man a sad smile.  
"I just wanted to see if you would be my baby's other father. And I got my answer" Harry then leaned up to his mate and gave him a gentle kiss. Snape kissed him back with more passion.


	15. Chapter 15

HIs lips were soft. Severus held the back of Harry's head, bringing him closer. Harry moaned and tried to bring himself closer to his new mate. As they seperated, Harry panted, his body capturing heat from renewed arousal. Snape chuckled and looked around the room, satisfied there were no possible witnesses. Casting a quick shielding spell, Severus turned to his young lover. He squeezed the small flesh of his breasts, tweaking the teats, earning a yowls of pleasure from his mate.  
"I bet you are very, very...horny, correct?" Snape teased. Harry mewled and leaned back, parting thin, but dimpled thighs. He groaned slightly as his swollen womb was stretched taut as Severus pressed forward and rubbed one slender finger over the over sensitive head. The pregnant boy let out a lust filled shriek. Severus chuckled and slowly traced the weeping organ, teasing it with touches and daintily removing the boy's trousers.  
"Sev...erus! I need, I want you in me!" he begged. Snape chuckled.  
"With in due time, But I signed a contract. I can only give a specific amount of your desired pleasure." Harry groaned with displeasure, making his older lover chuckle.  
"Like what?" he asked. Severus smiled and ran his tongue across the small hollow point between his neck and shoulder.  
"Don't worry, I have something you may like." Removing from his pocket, Snape flashed a little device towards his young lover. Harry's face flushed with lust and embarassment. In Snape's stained hand was a little bullet shaped metal egg with a wire stretching from it's end to a small remote in Severus' other hand.  
"i think you know what this is." he said. Harry nodded. "Good. I signed a contract that states we are not to have penetrative sex until you are finished with the school year. But I found a few...pleasurable, loopholes. I can still perform oral and use toys like this on you or vice versa." Harry panted and his eyes became heavy lidded.  
"Behave Harry, I know your hormones are skyrocketing, but have restraint." Harry whined but behaved.  
"Good. I must leave for my classes soon, but since we cannot penetrative sex, this will work." placing the sneaky device into the pregnant teen's hand, Severus gave him one last kiss and left, cancelling his charm at the same time.  
Harry was very fustrated. Despite the swell of his stomach, his belly felt hollow and fluttery with arousal. Realizing he was alone, Harry completly slipped off his trousers, freeing his painfully hard cock. he sucked on two of his fingers. Parting his legs, the pregnant teen slipped one finger into his twitching pink hole. He moaned and rubbed his inner walls. He crooked his finger, and gasped in delight as his finger tip scraped deliciously against his pleasure nub. He mewled, and slipped in a second finger. Moaning he made a scissoring motion and used his other hand to run the small bullet over his weeping organ He turned it on.   
"Ah!!!" he yelped, shocks of euphoria erupting from his tip. The little bullet buzzed, vibrating over his mushroom head. He then removed his fingers from his now ready hole and eased the still vibrating bullet into his orifice. the bullet buzzed and pulsated against his prostate. He wailed as the pleasure built and rumbled in his belly.   
Just as he was about to cum, he felt a flutter in his womb. He turned off the device and pushed the egg out, no longer lustful. Placing the bullet into one of his pockets, he redressed his half naked form and rubbed his swollen womb.   
"I'm sorry there, I guess I can't enjoy myself until after you're born." He smiled and his grin grew as the infant inside him shifted, pressing a teeny foot against his hand. 

Draco sat next to his new muggleborn friend as they readied themselves fro COMC. The bushy haired witch already had an odd looking notebook out and writing down today's lessons and note. Professor Hagrid cleared his throat.  
"attention everyone! Today's lesson is going to be based on Kneazles. Do ye know what kneazles are, right?" he looked straight at Crabbe and Goyle, who both were trying to not meet their teacher's eyes. Draco rolled his eyes at his fellow Slytherins. Not surprising, Hermione's slender hand shot up. Hagrid smiled and gave the girl permission to speak.  
"A Kneazle is a feline like creature that is...well, basically a magical type of cat. They are bred to be comapnions and owning one is required by the owner to carry a license. A kneazle can be cross bred with any type of housecat, and sometimes become crossed with small species of bobcat." she recited.   
"Very good, 'Ermione! ten points to Gryffindor. Now today I have with me a kneazle queen who just recently had a litter of kits." the girls amongst the class chittered happily. Draco looked behind the half giant, eyeing the wooden crate which was hissing and mewling.  
Meowr. Draco looked down and cocked his eyebrow as a gnarly looking orange cat stared up at him. The thing had a flat face, like it ran into a brick wall or something, but it appeared to be some type of cat.  
"Crookshanks!" Hermione slid past the blonde male and scooped up the...cat.  
"what the hell is that thing?" he asked. Hermione frowned at her Slytherin counterpart.  
"It's my familiar, Crookshanks. He's a kneazle, well, half kneazle." the cat leered at the blonde, but purred happily as his human scratched around his ears and chin.  
"Ah! 'Ermione! Good job, in fact, Crookshanks 'ere is the pappy of these kits." Hagrid said, handing a tiny kneazle kit to Neville, who now unfortunatly got a bite on his shoulder from the little bastard.  
"What?!" the bushy haired with gaped. Hagrid nodded and turned back to pick up another kit to hand to his. Several of the male students surrounded the girl and her pet.  
"So this is what a manly kneazle looks like!" one of Slytherin boys exclaimed, Theodore Nott if he recalled. Nott reached out to pet the feline, but Crookshanks reache dout and landed a swipe on the Slytherin's hand. Theo jerked his now bleeding hand back.  
"That little monster attacked me! You'll pay for this you little mudbloo-" he then burst out in pain as Crookshanks leapt from his human's arms and rake his razor shapr claws across the boy's torso.  
"'Ermione! What 'appened 'ere?" Hagrid said, carrying a small white leopard kneazle in his arms. Theodore Nott smirked and fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Draco scoffed and delivered a light kick to his fellow Slytherin. A few other Slytherins chuckled at the notion.  
"I didn't do anything! But Nott thought it would be a smart idea to insult me while my familiar was nearby." Hagrid looked down at the puffed up feline, who was growling and staring down at the Slytherin boy.  
"Her...bloody hairy pig attacked me!" Theodore moaned. Hagrid looked down at the man and looked towards Draco and Granger.  
"Is that true?" Draco glowered at his so called friend.  
"No." the Slytherins in the class gasped as their "prince" defended the muggleborn. Even Hagrid was surprised. Draco took a deep breath.  
"Nott insulted Granger and her familiar defended her. So if anyone is in fault, it's Nott, not Granger." The class was silent. Hagrid stood to his full height, which many noticed was very, very tall.  
"Mr. Nott, what did you call 'Ermione?" he spoke softly. Theodore gulped and stood, cradling his "hurt" hand.  
"...I didn't call her anything! They're lying!" he said, defiant. Draco sneered at the weak excuse.  
"He called her a mudblood, or at least tried to, but her cat...thing, protected her." he said, glaring hard at the other boy. Hagrid huffed.  
"Fine, Thirty points from Slytherin for foul language and ten more for lying to a teacher. Do I need to give Detention for attacking a student as well?" Theodore remained silent. Hagrid nodded in confirmation and turned back to the class. Hermione blushed and glanced through her bangs at the Malfoy heir.  
"...thanks, for sticking up to me." Draco smiled back at her.  
"No problem."


	16. Chapter 16

Harry grunted as a small ripple of pain danced across his navel. He rubbed his swollen belly as he felt the child inside shift and squirm. More ripples coursed over his stomach. He felt a pinching pain as his muscles rolled with pain.  
"Ah!" he grimaced as small sparks of pain began to outline his newly formed birth canal. He sat up and swung his legs off of the bed. Inhaling deep breaths, he walked over to one of low hanging windows. He watched as the Twins put together a quick game of Quidditch, Draco and Hermione walking side by side, both of their arms full of books, and frowned slightly as a shaggy black dog padded into the castle. He made another wince as his belly rippled from mild pain.

 

Sirius snarled as he chased a rat through the castle.  
"I found you, Pettigrew!!! Die!!!" with one last leap, he pounced and had the rat in his mouth as it squealed and squeaked to escape. He bit down a bit harder, and the rat stilled with fear. He felt his tail wag and began his trek towards an empty room. locking the door, he spat the rat out of his mouth and changed into human form. the rat shivered and tried to wriggle away from the man.  
"Oh no you don't!" with all his magical strength, he forced the rat to twist and writhe as it was forced a human form. a fat grey man trembled as he bit his lip, his teeth even like a rats.  
"Pettigrew. You will pay for what you've done to James and Lily."  
"I didn't mean to! I was scared! He was going to kill me!" he wailed. Sirius snarled and slashed the man across his chest.  
"Then you should have died! Then James and Lily would not have died! and Harry would not have been orphaned!" witha shout of rage, he lunged at the man and wrapped wiry hands around his fat throat. Pettigrew choked as he felt his breath trickled from his lungs. Sirius let out a cakle and turned into his canine form. The rat turned human yelped and tried to run, but he tripped. With a glorified howl, Sirius clamped his jaws around the man and shook his head. Blood splattered his dirty black fur as the rat man gurgled and coughed as his blood filled his lungs. The deranged man cackled, and cackled as his eyes streamed a steady flow of depressed saline droplets.  
Through with killing his once best friend, Sirius shifted back into canine form and trotted away. He stopped when a certain scent caressed his sense of smell. He followed the trail as it led to the infirmary.  
"Harry..." He slipped into the room and padded feet amde a trail towards one lone bed. He panted happily as he came across his godson, but let out a yelp of surprise as he took in the boy's swollen form. Harry's stomach was swollen round, like he swallowed a melon, and he let out a whine as his memory came back.  
"I did this...Oh, god. What have I done?!" He sat back on his haunches and let out a keening howl.

 

The howling of a dog startled Harry as he fought to get comfortable. Turning slightly, he gasped a a rather large form of a raggedy black dog sat and kept his head lifted as it howled mournfully. His child gave him a sharp jab as he shuffled out of his bed and kneeled in front of the massive, yet skinny, hound. He held out a hand, offering kindness.  
"Shh...There now. What's wrong...boy? Did you lose your owner? Are you lost?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and quiet. The dog looked up at the human, it's grey eyes large with sadness. He lowered himself to the ground and crawled on his belly closer to the pregnant human. The canine whined and flipped himself over, revealing a emaciated tummy.  
"Poor, guy. You must be starving. I think I will call, Ah!" Harry let out a cry ass splintering pain ricocheted through his stomach. The dog bolted straight up and pressed his nose to the boy's rippling, swollen belly. He let out a loud bark. Harry grimaced and let out a sigh of relief as somethng inside him popped, releasing built up pressure. With a gush, he felt his nethers become damp.  
"Oh fuck." The dog then bolted to the medical matron and let out a series of barks.   
Poppy jumped with surprise as a massive black hellhound looking mutt came sprinting into the room and deliver sharp barks. She drew her wand and pointed it at the dog.  
"Shoo! How did you get in here? Shoo!" the dog huffed and grabbed her skirt, pulling her to her charge. She let out a gasp as Harry struggled to stand, his face twisted in pain and his clothes soaked.  
"Harry!" ignoring the dog, she kneeled down and helped her pregnant charge to his feet. Harry let out a cry of pain as what felt like tearing flesh, coursed through his being.  
"Madame Pomfrey...I think I'm in labor." The dog barked.


	17. Here she is

Merlin! It hurt, his body felt like he was being torn in twain. Thanks to Poppy and Severus, Harry focused his breathing so it was a steady pace, short deep breaths filling the room as he felt himself levitated by Pomfrey onto a bed. He felt no shmae as his legs were parted and his trousers and underwear vanished. The big black dog whined and placed his head onto the rippling swell of his stomach.  
"That's it Harry. Keep your breaths like that, I'm going to go and get my supplies, but don't push yet, you are still under dilation point. and...where on earth did this mutt come from?" Despite his pain, Harry laughed, and ran his trembling fingers through the scraggly fur.  
"I have no idea where he caem from, but he stays. I need a focal point." Poppy chuckled, but hurried to her supply closest. Harry kept his breath even and smiled at the dog. He moaned as he felt his unborn babe made it's trek to his stretching birth canal.  
"I fell like, I know you..." he whispered, Harry let out a groan of pain as his muscles rippled with pressure and pain. He reached down and rubbed his stomach, but frowned slightly as he felt a large paw gently placed on his swell. The grim dog let out another whine and licked the now sweating male. His grey eyes bright from unknown sadness and guilt. He frowned slightly. He knew this dog. From somewhere.  
"...Paddy?" The dog let out a happy yelp and licked the back of his hand. His thin, whippy tail thumping onto the stone floor.

 

Sirius, if he was in human form, would have smiled with remorse as the boy smiled in his direction, he even remembered his name he gave him when he was very small. He let out another whine and huffed as his head felt the unborn pup inside his pup shift.  
"He remembers...My pup, he remembers." he thought to himself. He let out another yippy bark and licked the forming tears at his pup's face. He barely heard Poppy as she set up a basinette, clean towels, water, and some potions. He did growl though as she shooed him away from Harry's side to take his pulse.  
"Hmm...Pulse is fine, let me check your dilation." At this Harry blushed and Sirius took afew steps to look at his pup's....stretched anus, as his birth canal forced his ring of muscles to becoem taut. His grey eyes rolled, and he fell in a dead heap. Poppy huffed at the knocked out mutt and leveled him to a safe corner. The black dog groaned and curled into a ball.  
"Honestly..." she huffed. Harry chuckled and let out a yell of pain as his body rippled from contractions.  
"Pomfrey, can you call Severus?"  
"Sure, dear."

 

Down in the dungeons, Snape smirked as Draco and his new companion Hermione, worked together on their potions. He was glad that the two were finally becoming friennds. He heard Malfoy earlier today tell the other slyhterins to cease their assult on the golden trio, and even made sure Nott gave a public apology to Hagrid. From what he heard. Nott was being a little arsehole in class and got attacked by the muggleborn witch's kneazle. He heard the story from Draco, who said that Nott insulted Granger, and her pet defended her.   
"Don't even think about." He stated to the class. From the corner of his eye, he saw said Nott trying to sabotage Granger's work. Theodore scowled and placed the belladonna back on the counter. Granger and Malfoy shared a look.  
"Detention Nott, and twenty points from Slytherin." Nott groaned and banged his head on the table.

A silvery rabbit came bounding into the room as it was clearing out. Snape reconized it as Poppy's Patronus. the silvery rabbit stopped in front of him.  
"Severus, Harry is in labor, and he wants you by his side." the rabbit said. He nodded and sent out a doe with his message. He then hurried out of the room, and confronted his next class.  
"There will be no class today, go to your common rooms and take a study period." as He left, he heard his class let out cheers and hurried away.

 

"Almost time now." Poppy whispered. Harry panted and raised himself onto his elbows.  
"Where's Severus?" he asked, his eyes starting to become glassy with pain. Pomfrey shushed the young man.  
"I'm here." the two turned and Harry smiled as his lover smiled back and reached out to grasp his hand. Severus leaned down and pressed his forehead towards Harry's, giving him comfort.  
"There now. I'm here." Harry smiled, but then let out a pained yell as a contraction ripped through his body. Severus rubbed soothing circles along his swollen stomach.  
"I know it hurts. But in the end... It will be worth it." Snape said, his voice full of sympathy. Pomfrey check his dilation and nodded.  
"You're ready. When I say so, push with your stomach muscles....now, Push!" Harry yelled as he began to push his newborn out. Snape rubbed his hand affectionly.  
"Again." Harry repeated the action. He paused, and pushed again, screaming as his anus tore to release the baby from his canal. Another scream echoed through the wing, waking up the grim dog, who then padded over and placed his large head onto the bed. His tail thumped in rythym.  
"Paddy," he gasped. The dog's tail thumped faster.  
"A little more Harry, The baby's crowning." He turned to gaze a Severus, who gave him a weak smile. Inhaling, he summoned all his power and pushed as hard as he could. He moaned in pain as something large slipped out of his orifice. He let out a groan and collasped onto the bed. Snape bent low and kissed his forehead. The two turned to Poppy as she wrapped a whimpering babe.  
"You have a little girl." she said. Harry laughed and burst out crying as the infant was placed in his arms. The little girl opened big grey eyes and whimpered as she took in her mother.  
"...Lily. Lily Severine Potter." he stated. The mother and child just stared at eachother. The baby, now named Lily, gazed at her mother, silent. The grim dog sat on his haunches and tilted his head back. He howled. Snape smiled and leaned against Harry as he kept his gaze on the infant.  
"Hello there, Lily."


	18. Lily's first Day

She was perfect. Ten little toes, ten little fingers, four chubby limbs, big grey eyes and a mop of black silky, downy hair.Harry laughed/sobbed as his newborn daughter scrunched up her rosebud mouth and let out a wail, loud enough to make the large black down in the corner jump up and howl along. Both Poppy and Severus scowled as the mutt approached Harry and his new babe. Harry smiled at the canine. The dog wagged his tail and rested his head on the now clean bed spread. He let out a loud huff and peered at the now whimpering infant.  
"Hi, Paddy. Look, this is Lily. Lily Severine Potter." The dog whined and nudged the infant with his snout. Lily whimpered and let out another wail at the cold nose. Ignoring the dog, Snape moved closer to his young lover. Paddy growled, but kept his distance and kept one grey eye on the usually dour man.  
"She's hungry." Harry worried his lip.  
"Umm...can you help me?" he whispered. Severus and Poppy chuckled.  
"Sure. Just lift your shirt." Harry nodded and did that, exposing a pale blue bra cupping a, in Snape's mind, rather cute breast. Harry blushed.  
"Good. Now just lift one of the bra cups, exposing your teat." Harry blushed even harder at the older man's words. The dog licked his hand, giving the tired male mother a bit of support.  
"Alright now, place Lily's head just under your teat, it should look like you are putting your breast into her nose." He was beet red now. Snape held back a bark of mirth, but continued to guide the boy. Lily whimpered, but she soon quieted as her rosy lips wrapped greedily around her mother's breast. Soon the quiet sounds of the infant suckling was only in the infirmary.  


Pomfrey smiled as she watched the older man guide his younger lover into motherhood. Her smile remained as she witnessed two teenagers and a ragged teacher came bustling into the room.  
"Hello Hermione, Draco. And Hello Professor Lupin." Severus bristled as the soft appearanced man waved his hello.  
"Hello Madame Pomfrey. I was coming to see if...Severus, would be able to brew my...medicine, for the month, and I caught these two slunking away from their classes to come here." Remus stated. Still wry from the presence of the "wolfish" man, Snape watched as his gaze fell on the wolfhound by Harry's side. Lupin stiffened and held back a snarl as the wolfhound looked up with storm colored eyes and bolted out of the room. Remus was right behind, his eyes flashing gold with a murderous rage. Confused, Harry and the rest just watched at the wiry man dashed out after the dog. Hermione just sighed and turned to coo and croon at the newborn babe. Draco peered down and smiled at the fragility of the baby   
"She is so...tiny." he stated. Snape chuckled and reached out to grasp his young lover's hand.   
"She is going to be tiny, she's only a few minutes old." Harry laughed, then turned to face his bushy hair'ed friend.   
"'Mione, who was that, and why did he chase after Paddy?" he asked. Hermione let out a surprised gasp.   
"That's right! You never met him before!" she exclaimed, accidently startling Lily, who let out a soft cry. Harry shushed her and got her back to feeding, alternating to his other milk laden teat. Draco calmed his new friend and met Harry's emerald eyes.   
"That was Proffesor Remus Lupin. He is this year's Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and he is ten time better then Squirrel was, and a hundred time better than Lockhart. He caught Hemione and I sneaking out of Potions after our teacher," he playfully glared at his guilty teacher, "Because we realized you were going to have your kid very soon, and We wanted to support you, but it seems we arrived a bit late for that." he explained. Hermione smiled at the blonde.  
"Well, at we came. Now, what is this little cutie's name?" Granger asked. Smiling once more, Harry held Lily tighter to his breast.   
"This little darling here, is Lily Severine Potter." 

Sirius skidded to a halt as he was cornered by his very livid friend. Not scenting anyone neaby, minus the werewolf behind him, he shimmered and shifted back into human form. Wiry mucles laced his arms and legs, his stomach was slightly concaved, but due to food brought to him by a ugly kneazle and a few friendly elves, he has a little weight on him. His clothes were tattered and more like rag clinging together with dirt, and Limp hair hung around his face.  
"Hello, Moony." Remus' face twisted into a killer snarl. Sirius did what his instincts told him to do: He knelt on the ground and bore his neck. Remus' anger ceased a bit, but he was still rabid with rage. Praying slightly, The grey eyed man placed his chest to the floor, and raising his rump in a state of playful submission. The DADA teacher stopped growling and lower himself until his face was level with the back Sirius' neck.  
"How dare you. When I entered that room, not only did I catch your scent, I could smell it all over the infant and Harry! Why?! Why did you rape the boy?!" He barked. Sirius hung his head in depression.  
" He looked so much like James, like my pair bond."


	19. Ron's return

"What do you mean, pair bond?" Remus snarled as the wiry man submitted himself to the floor. Sirius sobbed, his shoulders shaking as his cries rumbled throughout his thin body.  
"When we were in our seventh year, i cast a strong divination spell." Remus bent low and ran limber fingers across Black's bony hip.  
"You hated divination. Always did." Lupin's voice was rough as he continued to trace his friends' lean, almost anorexic frame. Sirius moaned and raised his hips. Remus cocked his eyebrow at the reaction.  
"The spell linked me to the one who carries the other half of my soul, my pair bond. I, oh god, I raped my beloved godson because he looks like my soulmate!" Sirius then wailed as Remus stood over him, shocked at what he has heard.

~~88~~

Severus smiled softly as he watched his own godson and soon to be lover, fawn over the newborn baby girl. Draco, still new to his friend relations with Potter, gently tickled the toes of the newborn.  
"She's so tiny." The blonde whispered. Harry smiled and winced as he fought to sit up higher. His stomach was sill twinging with mild pain from her birth.  
"Yeah, I was so big, and she is just teeny!" Harry then cradled his infant close as she whimpered.  
"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked. Severus chuckled and stepped closer to the two teenagers.  
"She must be dirty. Give her here. I'll change her." Snape held out his hands for the infant as Harry gently gave Lily over. He was quick as he cleaned the infant's rump and gently gave it a powder to prevent rash. Lily whined and fretted for her mother.  
"Here you go, nice and clean." Severus then handed the clean baby over to its mother. Harry smiled and rocked the fussy baby back to sleep.  
"Draco, you must get going to class." Snape said. Malfoy groaned.  
"I don't want to go."  
"Too bad." Harry laughed at the playful bickering of the two Slytherins.  
"Malfoy, you should go. Hermione already left and You are the only one to take notes. A least the kind i can understand. Go, and you can come back later." Harry said, his voice soft. Draco smiled.  
"Very well. See you later Potter." Picking up his supplies, Draco left and Severus and Harry remained. Severus sat down on the bed.  
"What are you going to do about her other father?" he asked. Harry paused and gently placed Lily into a bassinet.  
"What do you mean? He has no meaning in her life." he said. Severus sighed and placed a hand on Harry's slim shoulder.  
"I know that, but the requires he at least get to know his offspring."  
"What kind of law is that?! I was raped, and he still gets rights to the baby?! I wont let that happen!" Harry snarled softly, keeping his voice low as baby Lily slept on. Snape did his best to soothe the younger male.  
"I don't like it either, but it's true. When i was raped and impregnated, the bastard who did the deed still has rights to my daughter, even while in Azkaban." Harry sobbed.  
"It's not fair. She doesn't need to know the bastard who raped me to have her. I won't allow it."  
"I know. But that's how it is."

~~88~~

Ronald Weasley looked at the large door of the infirmary. A week has past since he shoved his friend, his pregnant friend. With nervous energy, he walked in. He took a breath as he saw two male figures huddled together.

"Harry?" The smaller male turned and looked up at his friend.  
"Ron." The other male also stood and he gulped.  
"Mister Weasley."  
"Professor Snape." Severus took a step away from his young partner and motioned for the red haired youth to come closer. Ronald took a step closer and took a breath as he caught sight of a very tiny, very, very small baby in a bassinet. Harry struggled to get up on his feet, but Ron was quick and gently eased him into a relaxed sitting position.  
"Harry, I just want to say I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me and I just snapped. I shouldn't have pushed you. It didn't click that i could have seriously hurt you. Are you okay? and the baby?" he said. Harry smiled.  
"I'm fine. And so is the baby. Do you want to hold her?" Ron remained still as Harry lifted his now wide awake daughter to his friends' arms.  
"Here you go. Watch her head." Ron gasped as the infant whimpered and blinked big grey eyes up at him.  
"She's so tiny. Was she born early? Did I injure her any way?" he whispered.  
"No, she was born right on time, a bit small, but fully developed." Severus explained. Ron just looked down at the baby, not saying a word.

~~88~~

Sirius continued to sob and Remus just stood over the prone man, not a word spoken. After ten minutes of useless sobbing, Remus cleared his throat.  
"Well, now what are you going to do? Harry just had your daughter and still doesn't know you are his godfather." Black sat up and wiped his face on his ragged clothes.  
"I can't face him. After what i have done, I don't deserve to be in either of their lives." Lupin nodded.  
"That still doesn't solve the fact why you did it. Also, how did you escape? After what you did to James and Lily, you must have..."  
"I DID NOT BETRAY JAMES OR LILY! It was Pettigrew. He did it, the rat bastard framed me and faked his death. And He's here! In Hogwarts."


	20. Hello, Harry

Shifting back into a large dog, Sirius broke free from Lupin and ran back to the infirmary. Lupin sighed, but followed. The wolfish man was deep in thought. Sirius raping Harry and now fathering a daughter, Pettigrew alive, and all this time his bestest of friends innocent. He kept his head low in thought.  
"Professor Lupin?" looking up, he smiled as Hermione Granger walked his way. He smiled.  
"Hello there, miss Granger. What brings you this way?" he said. Hermione smiled.  
"Well, your classroom is this way, and DADA is your class, which should be starting soon." she explained. Remus chuckled.  
"You're quite right. I was...preoccupied with my mind. Come, lets get to class." He then ushered the thirteen year old girl towards his classroom. As he arrived, he noticed several, almost his whole class was waiting for him. Smiling and with a wave of his wand, he cleared the room of desks. He proudly walked up to the front of the room.  
"Today, we will be working with boggarts..."

~~88~~

"Hi, Paddy. Did you see my new daughter?" the large dog whined and slowly crept up to the teenage mother. Harry smiled and picked up Lily. Severus had left for his classes earlier, so it was just Paddy and Harry. Padfoot whined and pressed his wet nose on the newborns' chubby cheek. Lily let out a tiny whine and shuffled her small body closer to her mother.  
"Isn't she so tiny?" Paddy let out a soft woof in agreement. Madame Pomfrey came back and smiled as the dog nosed the infant playfully.  
"Mr. Potter, You should be resting." she scolded. Harry blushed.  
"I know, but...I wanted to spend a few more moments with my baby girl. Besides, she gotta nurse soon." Poppy smiled once more and nodded.  
"Alright, then. But afterwards straight to sleep." Harry smiled and nodded. As she walked away, LIly began to cry, her belly empty. Rocking slightly, He lifted his shirt and bore a milk laden teat. Positioning the infant, LIly snapped her jaw open and latched on tightly to the milk filled flesh. Harry smiled as she nursed. Harry hissed as her teeny maw bit down hard as his breast was empty. She released the teat and began to cry once more.  
"Hang on, now." He shifted her to the other teat and sighed as his milk filled breast was lightening. Soon she finished, and released her moms' tit. BUrping her and smiling as the light milky belch came up on his shoulder, he placed the now sleepy newborn in the bassinet next to the bed. He then yawned.  
"So sleepy." he giggled to himself and was quickly out like a light. Padfoot looked towards Pomfrey's office and saw her busy. There was no one else in the wing. Taking the curtain in his mouth, he enclosed the three in a isolated cocoon. He shifted back into Sirius BLack. Sitting on the bed he held back his sobs as Harry slept.  
"Oh Harry. I've done a horrific crime to you. BUt I will make it up to you, somehow, some way." He bent low and licked a drip of milk from the boys' still exposed teat. Harry grumbled and shifted in his sleep, making Sirius freeze in mild fear. Harry let out a sigh and fell back asleep.  
"LIly..." he murmured in his dreams. Sirius looked over to his non consensually made daughter. SHe was snoring softly, and a bit of her milk spit up was painting her petal lips. Baby Lily mewled and blinked open big grey eyes. She gazed up at her sire.  
"Hi there Lily. You're as pretty as your namesake was. Your grandmother would have killed me when she found out what i've done. I promise Lily, I will make it up to you and your mother." Baby Lily cooed at the odd looking man and smiled a gummy grin. Sirius bent low and gave his newborn a kiss. Lily mewled and yawned. Blinking, she was soon fast asleep. Sirius smiled and shifted back into Padfoot. HE jumped up on the bed Harry was sleeping on, and fell into a light rest.

~~88~~

Fred and George looked down at their stolen map.  
"You see that Gred?"  
"I do Forge." Sitting right next to a Harry Potter, was one Sirius Black. The two gasped.  
"We must tell McGonagall." The two twin then closed and sealed the map and hurried to find their beloved cat teacher.


	21. Caught

Minerva was running as fast as she could to the infirmary, Dumbledore, Fred and George Weasley and Remus Lupin following her.  
"Are you sure? That map said Sirius Black was near Harry Potter?" she questioned her charges. Both twins nodded.  
"We are sure."  
"The map never lies." they said. McGonagall nodded and burst into the infirmary. She gave Harry a sad smile as he woke, whipped out her wand and summoned chains to tie up the dog, who was sleeping at the foot of the bed.  
"Harry, Step away from the dog." Dumbledore ordered. Picking up LIly, He complied. Paddy whined and fought to free himself from the chains. Lupin leveled his own wand at the dog. Fred and George moved to shield Harry in case everything goes to the hellpit. Minerva took a cautious step forward.  
"We know your secret, Sirius Black, Reveal yourself." With a silent spell, Paddy let out a loud howl and shifted. Harry paled. Pale skin, thin features and shaggy black hair.  
"No..." He fell to his knees, clutching the infant close. Baby Lily whimpered and snuggled closer to her mother. Both Weasley twins rushed to help their fragile friend.  
"WHat's wrong Harry?" they both asked. Harry began to tremble. He held LIly closer and tighter.  
"Harry? Is something wrong?" Dumbledore asked. Harry gazed up at his teacher, his eyes starting to blank.  
"That's... that's the man...who raped me."

~~88~~

Snape was in his office enjoying cup of black coffee. He smiled to himself as he remembered Harry's flushed face of joy as he nursed his infant. He took a sip from his cup.  
There was a knock at his door. Standing, The head of Slytherin glided over to the door and opened it wide. Fred, or maybe George, Weasley stood panting at the stead.  
"Professor, Harry needs you." He was quick at gathering his supplies and his wand.  
"Lead the way." he drawled. Nodding, the Weasley took off, Snape hot on his heels.

~~88~~

Sirius remained sitting on the bed, no longer struggling with the chains. Harry was hyperventilating and rocking slightly. Lily was now whimpering and beginning to cry slightly. Lupin kept quiet. All adults, including Pomfrey, who woke up earlier, turned to the doors as Severus rushed into the room. The usually dour man knelt next to Harry, ANd began to pull out potions to give his charge some safe help. Sirius snarled and tried to stand. Lupin tightened his chains, forcing the deranged man to remain seated.  
"Snivellus. What are you doing near Harry?" he growled. Snape turned and sneered at the man.  
"SO you're the one who raped him. You're Lily's father." he stated. Sirius slumped, his shaggy head bowed.  
"I am." Harry wailed and clutched his tiny daughter close. Snape snarled and readied himself to punch the man. He did.  
"Do you have any idea of what you've done to the boy?! He had to go through that trauma, with little to no support! He had to become a mother! At only thirteen! You have caused this boy so much pain, And now you should pay for it." He drew his wand and pointed it at the man. Sirius remained still.  
"Do what you will Snivellus, but know this, I plan on being a different man for Harry and his own pup, and I am willing to do anything to make up for my crimes, BUt until I have revenge on Lily and James, I only ask that you let me do so."  
Revenge for what? you're the one who betrayed them!" Remus barked, his wand steady and still pointed at the chained man.  
"I did not! I would never betray LIly or James, especially James. I found the culprit, and he's in the castle, right now. I will find him, and make him pay." he said.   
"WHo is it? WHo are you going to get even with?" DUmbledore asked. Sirius smiled madly, his eyes glazed with his madness.   
"Peter Pettigrew."


	22. Author's Note

Hi, this is NOT! I repeat, NOT! a n uploaded chapter. I lost my inspiration for the story and I am cutting it off here. Feel free the message me. But i won't be continuing this fanfic. I...I just lost interest. SOrry for the hype, but that's all I'm saying.


End file.
